


Sound of Heartstings

by Shuuenka



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, POV Second Person, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Yôkai, expanding on hakuoki lore because i can, onmyōji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuuenka/pseuds/Shuuenka
Summary: [Reader x Okita Souji] Who would've thought that one night patrol would bring so much troubles? Okita didn't really want to travel 150 years into the future, neither to be involved in yokai business. But what other choice did he have?You, a miko of local temple in 21st century Kyoto, never thought that you'd be taking care of time travelling samurai, but when was life ever easy for you?
Relationships: Okita Souji (Hakuouki)/Reader, Okita Souji/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .the stars, forever unchanging, they guide us on paths unseen, and you were written in my story, destined to collide with me (karliene///written in starlight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you will enjoy time travel fic with Okita. Kinda inspired by japanese drama Samurai Sensei.  
> Also, I would like to mention, I started writing this story in 2016, publishing on other sites. This is stlightly edited version, as I'm moving my stories.

If only he knew what kind of problems this night patrolling would bring, he would’ve stayed at the compound.

It should’ve been a quick evening patrol, just a look at the streets, perhaps scare off some ronins, then back to the Shinsengumi Headquaters. Was it a gut feeling, or something else that brought him in front of a small temple? He didn’t know. Perhaps, it was also his instincts that told him to dodge, when a hit came out of nowhere.

Quiet night was filled a growl. A creature materialized before him, its eyes glowed in the dark, like a two blue embers. He could hear its heavy steps, as it moved towards him. Okita took his stance, and waited for the monster to attack again. As it came closer, he could take in more details of its appearance. He shuddered, when a thought of a demon crossed his mind.

The roar shook branches on the trees, and the creature, which Okita named simply oni, attacked. It’s spear slashed through the night air, like a flash of a moonlight. Okita stopped the blow, though he shouldn’t feel surprised when it threw him backwards. He smirked, it would be a challenging battle for sure. Oni’s eyes flashed in fury as another blow came.

Okita felt a sting in his shoulder, and before he could realize what it was, the spear slashed right before his eyes. Two enemies surrounded him, one of which he didn’t know where it hid. He felt drops of blood running down his left arm, but he didn’t dare to break his stance. He jumped and swung his katana at the oni before him. The demon growled and blocked his sword, and Okita felt another sting, this time his knee gave out and he fell.

Pushing himself up, Okita dodged another blow form the oni. Where was the other enemy? He tried to spot him, but in the inking black darkness, his eyes were useless. His ears only detected one growling beast before him, within rustle of the branches.

He hid behind a tree, watched and when the opportunity came - and before the creature could realize what was happening - he cut off its head. Okita didn’t allow himself to take a breath of relief, another yokai was lurking in the dark.

He felt presence beside him. He slashed the air, cutting nothing. Something shook in the bushes surrounding the temple, and Okita waited for the attack. It never came. Instead out of the trees flew a flock of crows. For a second he saw enormous, human like birds on the branches, but when he blinked all he could see was black birds on the moonlit sky.

Sssword.

He heard a voices, as if he came across a wasp nest. The voices resounded from soft whispers, to loud buzz inside his head. He frowned.

Give usss the sssword.

What the hell, he thought. The birds on the tree moved, their wings flapped on the wind and in a whirlpool of feathers they shot after him in a flash. Okita jumped to his feet, and knowing he won’t be able to protect himself from vicious yokai, turned away. His knee was hurting, and he was leaving a bloody path behind him, but he didn’t stop. Without turning back, he run down the stone stairs.  
The crows attacked, he felt their claws on his arms and shoulders. He tried to push them back with his sword, but they were to swift.

He didn’t know anymore where he was running. He spit, thinking himself of a coward, running away from dumb birds. But it was some kind of instinct deep down inside, that pushed him forwards. He Stopped before a river. His hand gripped the katana and he turned to the enemies. They were no longer crows. Before him stood enormous human like birds. Their faces, red, twisted in a grimace. He knew them from festivals that took place in the city. The masks now looked more real than anything, and if he wasn’t so sure he was chased by the flock of crows, he’d think it was some kind of sick joke.

He took his stance again.

“Well, let’s finish it,” he said. In flash, shorter than a second, he felt a pain in his abdomen. And he was falling into the water. Cold water filled his mouth, and all he could see was a full moon, slowly turning red.

He didn’t know how long it would take to die.  
But he was sure as hell, he was still alive. He opened his eyes, and it was still night, the moon still shone, and the pain was still real. It couldn’t be some kind of afterlife. He pushed himself up, water dripped from his hair. He turned around, to see if the crow s were still around. He gripped his katana and plucked it out of water.

Something felt weird. It was not as dark as earlier. As if the sky was brighter, but then again it couldn’t be. There was still time before the down, and the shining moon proved it. Okita felt his head spinning. Weird lights appeared before him, around him, everywhere and he couldn’t take it. He fell once again in the water.

***

Annoying, he thought, when he heard a buzz and a constant sound that reminded him of a rattling chain. He breathed in a scent, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on. Perhaps a mix of medicine shop and other weird chemicals he had no idea of. He didn’t like it one a bit. Perhaps somebody from the Shinsengumi found him and brought him to the clinic. His body was stiff. He felt materials wrapped around him, bandages made of different kind of material.

Finally, he could open his eyes. He shut them again, when a light flashed in his eyes. He gulped, and tried again while creeping feeling of danger lit an alarm in his head. He looked around the white room. Everything was white, or in gray or blue. He moved his body, and to his surprise he was able to lift his hands. There was a string attached to his palm, and went above his head.

His head shot to the sound of a moving doors. He regretted it a second later. His muscles stiffened.

“Oh, hello,” he was greeted by a female voice. He squinted at the newcomer. “It’s good you’re awake!”

“Who the hell are you?” he spat, ready to reach for his katana. Only – he didn’t know where it was.  
He looked down, and his clothes were gone. He wore some kind of stiff kimono. He glared at the woman.

“I’m Kunizuka ______,” she smiled at him, and walked up to his futon. And another thing he realized, he was not on a floor, his futon was up in the air. No, not in the air, it was attached to a table. Not really, but it was his best guess. “I’m volunteer here.”

Once again she send him a relaxed smile.  
“Hm, to be honest it’s my last day here,” she chatted, while taking out a parchment, or something similar. “Alright, what’s your name?”

He glared at her. “Why should I tell you?”

“Uh… so you can be properly admitted to hospital?” she blinked, and tapped on the paper. “We haven’t found any ID on you, so you’re kind of nameless now.”

He squinted at her again. He was slowly getting used to the light that earlier blinded him. He gripped at the covers, when the female reached out to him. He caught her hand in midway causing her brows shot up.

“Ow, ow, ow, let go,” she squeaked. “I just wanted to push you up, ow.”

“Don’t touch me.”

“I wasn’t going to, Mr. Anonymous,” she shook her hand, giving him a pointed look. “Besides it’s you, who’s touching me.”

He sent her last glare and let go. She messaged her hand, while he closed his eyes for a second, the pillow shot up. He was in the sitting position, and the woman was grinning at him.  
His head hurt.

“Alright, then. Back to the question. Name?”

He ignored her. Okita thought of a way out here, but first of all – where was this here? The woman acted natural, as if white rooms, and futons on tables were something common. She spoke Japanese, so he wasn’t in another country.

“Please, work with me, sir…” she sighed. “We can always start with age. Or address. Or anything. I really need to fill up this questionnaire for doctor Matsumoto.”

He sat in silence.  
She slumped down and pursed her lips. “So?”

He looked at her, she didn’t seem to be letting go. And she mentioned dr. Matsumoto. He wondered why the medic took a woman as a help but he could work with that.

“Okita Souji,” he said. She jumped and smiled.

“Okita… Souji…” she scribbled on her parchment. Her hand stopped in midway. She looked at him and squinted her eyes. “Wait. Please tell me your real name, sir.”

He frowned. “This is my name.”

“You’re joking, right? I mean, I know the Shinsengumi is popular. But seriously!” she tapped on her parchment with a brush, that didn’t look like a brush. He glared at her, what did she knew about the Shinsengumi? “Fine. Let it be this way. Age?”  
“Twenty three,” he sighed. This woman was so exhausting, he thought, as she wrote down the information. He wished dr. Matsumoto was there. “Where is dr. Matsumoto?”

“Huh? He’s with other patients,” she replied. “Okay, date of birth?”

He noticed she wasn’t wearing kimono. Weird woman.

“1844,” he said and tugged at the string attached to his palm. When he looked closely, it was not made of wool.

“What.”

“What?”

They were looking back and forth.

“Are you perhaps…”she gulped. “…an actor?”

“What.”

“An actor, huh?” she clapped her hands. “I know there are groups that make real life costumes and do plays at the festivals! I like watching them,” she nodded. “You play Okita Souji? I never imagined Okita Souji like this, no offence!”

“What are you talking about?” he was seriously wondering whether or not this woman was crazy.

“But sir, please, give me your real info,” she looked at him with pleading eyes.

“I’m serious,” he replied. “Or are you too dumb to understand?”

“Hey, sir, this was rude,” she huffed.

“I’m out of here,” he decided, and jerked off the string at his hand. He ignored the gasp of the girl and shook of the covers from his legs. He pushed her back, as she tried to stop him. He finally localized his katana, and with a swing of his legs he was down on a cold floor. He reached for the sword and checking if it’s fine he rushed for the doors.

“Wait! You can’t!” the woman called after him. He ignored her and looked through the corridor. It was pretty much empty, the light he was now used to seeing, reflected in the stone cold floor. He rushed to the left, when he heard the woman falling step in step with him. “Hey, mister, get back to bed!”

“Shut up,” she snarled at her.

“Rude!”

He stopped for a moment by the stairs, but then there was nothing to lose and he run down. The woman was right beside him.

“Sooooujiii~!” she shouted after him, as he was still ignoring her.

“Since when we are at first name basis, missy?”

“Since you won’t tell me your real name!” she huffed. “Please go back to bed!”

He looked around the hall. There were some other people in there, that really didn’t pay attention to him and quickly went back to their business. Where was the exit? Okita tried to localize doors. The girl hooked her hands around his arm, and if he was in any worse condition she might’ve jerk him even further. He tensed his muscles, shook her off, and watched as man walked out of the hall and into the darkness.

Okita decided it was the exit and made way for it. He stomped through the hall with the woman hanging around his arm yet again.

“Uh, everything is under control!” she laughed. He followed her gaze to a man that stood behind counter. “We’re just taking a stroll!” she shouted. The man raised a brew at him, but relaxed a little bit. Then she turned to Okita. “Don’t be problematic, please!” she half yelled, half whispered. “I don’t want to be fired. On my last day. For letting a patient escape!”

He glanced at her and smirked, “well, that’s your problem not mine, isn’t it?”

Okita found himself in an unfamiliar neighborhood. The ground was covered with stone cold plates all around. While looking around he noticed lights. He didn’t knew that lanterns could give so much light as they did here.

He gripped his sword and walked further, ignoring the pain that he started to feel. He wondered why did it take so much, to feel his wounds?

Something flashed before him. And again. And again. One of those flashing things slowed down and drove to the entrance to the clinic. He watched as a cart made of shiny wood stopped. Where were the horses? How come the lanterns could give so much light. A man in foreign clothing stepped out of the cart and quickly went into the clinic. Okita wondered if this was land filled with yokai? Perhaps the cart was a spirit and didn’t need horses.

“Can we go back now?” the woman tugged at his sleeve.

He didn’t want to see it anymore, he turned on his heel and walked into the forest.

He sped up, and soon he was running. She was right behind him, and he was surprised she could keep up. After awhile, she slowed down, shouting curses at him.

“Gods! I had already my morning run through the park…!” she huffed. He heard a crow screech and looked up in the air. She caught up with him, just to see as the lantern explodes and darkness fills the forest clearing.

The tengu flew down and landed on the ground, its staff ready to attack. Souji was glad this time he wasn’t surrounded by a whole flock of them like the last time. He pushed the girl back, she fell on her bottoms, but he ignored her protests.

“Hello,” he said, his katana ready in his hands. “We’ve got a score to settle, crow.”


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end notes for lil dictionary.

"Hello," the man said, his katana ready in his hands. "We've got a score to settle, crow."

You looked at him dumfouned. And then back at the tengu. It was a crazy day, and it seemed night would be even worse. Wait a minute, did he said 'crow'? How could he see him? Yokai were usually invisible to regular humans.

This Okita Souji guy leaped at the yokai with a katana in his hand. It was idiotic, he was an actor wasn't he? What could he do!? Tengu slashed with his weapon at him, and you felt your jaw dropping when Souji deflected the blow.

You quickly shook yourself from the shock and reached for your pocket. You grasped a paper manikin in your fingers and concentrated. No matter how powerful the cosplayer looked, you weren't going to let him die by just because he felt brave. The paper started to shine blue. You clasped your hands together. 

"Akagitsune, come forth!"

With your call, the paper flew out of your hands and changed into a fox. Shikigami took its stance, as it growled with fury.

The fox attacted Tengu as you mentally commanded it. Tengu wasn't expecting the attack, so the opening was quickly found. Souji looked confused at you, but the sound of a screeching yokai brought him back to his senses. He slashed the bird and it puffed in a black mist. You blinked. 

''How did you do that?!"

''What?"

''How did you cleanse that Tengu?" you asked as Akagitsune stood beside you. Little red fox rubbed its mug in your legs.

''What are you talking about?"

''May I see the sword?'' you reached for the katana. Maybe it was one of those weapons some Onmyouji carried around with them, packed with spiritual energy.

''Hell no," he clicked his tounge. ''What were you doing? How did that fox appear?"

''Geez, you're so uncooperative, mister," you sighed. ''This is my shikigami, Akagitsune. Don't you know? You have a sword that can slash yokai!"

He looked at you as if he was talking to a crazy woman. You stared back. You felt a buzz in your pocket. You looked at your phone, just to see your grandma calling. She just learned how to use a smartphone and would call you over every little thing.

''Sorry, I gotta get that," you said with a smile. He just rised his brew. ''Hi, grandma. What is it?"

''_____?!" your grandma's voice shierked through the phone. You hissed, messaging your ear. ''Are you there?!"

Souji jumped in his place and stared at you with raised katana. His muscles were tense once again.

''I'm here, grandma, please don't shout," you replied.

''I felt disturbance, what happened?" her a little bit hoarse voice came from the other side. You tapped your chin, perhaps she was talking about the Tengu? But yokai appeared quite often, no matter how powerful onmyoji she was, such small disturbance wouldn't alert her. Afterall, yokai were common occurence. The dangerous ones needed to be destroyed, such as the Tengu here.

Though, more you pondered about it, the Tengu appearing here was bit out of ordinary. You usually cleansed small demons, that were causing minimal troubles, it was quite uncommon to see more powerful yokai in that region as your temple stood tall with powerful barier.

''No worries granny, I took care of it," you chirped. It was best to not worry your grandma.

''Are you sure?"

''Yep!" you replied. ''I'll see you later! Bye!"

You hung with a sigh, when a flash of a blade passed before your eyes. Your phone, a second ago held in your hand, now was falling to the ground. With another slash it was shattered in two pieces and you stood face to face with a stranger. He grasped your shirt and brought his face closer, while his blade glinted, perched at your neck. His green eyes gleamed in the darkness as he squinted them.

''What kind of witchcraft is that?" Souji hissed and you felt him pressing katana harder. You gulped as your heart started to beat quicker. "Ack!"

He turned to his feet where your shikigami was biting on his leg. Akagitsune growled and his red eyes glared at him.

''What do you mean witchcraft?" you asked. Your voice trembled a little. 

"That thing," he spat, pointing at your phone. "It talked."

"What," you asked, once again dumbfounded. Your fear was slowly fading, when behing his glare you saw simple confusion. ''Phones are used for talking. Haven't you used a phone before?"

"P-hone?" he repeated after you. His grasp was loosening. His face twisted for a moment and he glared at the fox, "let go, furball."

Akagitsune for a second looked insulted and with a small growl he tightened its grip.

"Akagitsune, let go," you hushed. Kitsune without haste stepped to your side. You turned your gaze back to Souji. "You too, please. Thank you," you coughed and made a step back. You noticed he still held his katana ready to strike. You took a deep breath in, "How come, you don't know what phone is?"

This time it was Souji who looked insulted, ''how can I know something, if I've never seen it?"

"But how?! It's twenty first century, everyone has a phone now!"

Your hands went to the air. The man before you stood froze, his stare was making you uncomfortable. Not to mention chilly evening wind blowing past you.

"What did you say?" he asked, slowly.

''Everyone has a phone today?"

"Earlier," he sent you glare. "Answer quick, woman, or you'll be dead in a second."You flinched as he raised his sword. You looked at Akagitsune by your side and took deep breath, if anything would go wrong you could always count on your shikigami. Or at least you hoped.

"It's twenty first century," you replied, tensing your muscles. He did look serious, and his threat sounded convincing enough for you to be wary again. You hadn't even noticed that you've been keeping your breath in.

He was eyeing you, without blinking, and a second later he glanced at the lamp over your heads, where minutes earlier the Tengu appeared.

''It's 1866, early April," he spoke, still looking at the lamp.

"Uh," you frowned. "You're right, but only when it comes to the month," you said, taking his appearance to consideration. You recalled the set of his clothing he was brought to the hospital with. Wet samurai clothing. Katana. Long hair. Okita Souji, born 1844 as you almost wrote in the application. "It's 2016. It's been 150 years since bakumatsu period, it's heisei era."

His eyes flashed back to you. He coughed and clasped his hand around his abdomen. With the whole chaos surrounding the tengu you forgot he was a patient in hospital, not just any. But hit in his abdomen. It sounded crazy, but – damn, everything was in its place. Dr Matsumoto even said that this wound was weird and couldn't be given by a kitchen knife.

He fell onto his knee and you rushed to help him up. He pushed you back and started to cough again. You saw his consciousness fading as his sword fell onto the ground. You caught him just in time before he would hit his head.

"Oh, dear, I caught you," you sighed. The morphine must have run out and he was definitely too tired to keep up awake. You checked his wounds, but it seemed to be fine, blood stopped when you added the pressure to it. It was crazy, you were crazy. You were definitely not in the right state of mind if you really believed that this man was from bakumatsu period.

You turned him on his back and stood up, "Great, my phone is dead. How am I going to explain it to insurance? Samurai from Bakumatsu Era striked it because it looked like a witchcraft?!"Your messaged your temples and went back and forth, with Akagitsune glancing at you.

"I can't just bring him back to the hospital, can I?" you asked the red fox. He blinked, not giving you any answer. "They saw me, and I told them everything was under control, right? And, uh, calling an ambulance is out of a question and my work resume would look horrible with addition of walking out in the middle of the night with a patient," you tapped your chin. "Well, he wasn't admitted to the hospital yet, so there is no record of him anyway, right?"

Akagitsune cocked his head and sighed. His fluffy tail was moving back and forth. You pursed your lips.

''Granny is going to kill me," you wailed and kneeled by the man. You threw his arm around your shoulder and rose up. You lost balance for a second and with a groan you took a step. Luckily for you your home wasn't too far away and you knew the shortcut through the forest. You glanced at shikigami, "Aren't you gonna help me?"

Kitsune snickered and with a flush of a blue flame he disappeared. On the ground fell small papercut manikin that just a second ago was your Akagitsune.

''Damn you,'' you hissed and put the paper in your pocket. ''Okay, let's go."

He was heavy, not to mention his sword was adding more to the weight. It wasn't far from your home, but still – you weren't used to carry, or rather drag, a grown man. Perhaps out of pity, but Akagitsune reappered once again and helped you with Okita. You stopped by the stairs to the temple. You saw a figure on the top of the stairs.

Your grandma was standing under the gate, and she turned to you when you called out. She walked down, with each step you could see her face more clearly. Her gray hair, put in a high bun, turned silver in the moonlight. Her wrinkled face held a frown, as she quickened her steps.

"_____, what happened?" she asked you. You were staggering with Souji on your shoulder. Your grandma took a hold onto his arm.

"Help?"

She nodded and both of you dragged him up the stairs. You felt bad to make your granny carry him along with you, but you wouldn't been able to do it yourself. You passed the main temple and stopped by your home. You brought him to vacant room and laid down on the futon.

Your grandma checked his forehead and turned to you, "fetch a bowl with a water."

You stood up without missing a heartbeat and went for the bowl. You took some compress with you as well as bandages. In a few minutes you were back in the room. You sat down and put the compress on his head while your grandma was working on his bandages. His condition seemed to be better than the paleness you saw when he was brought here at first. His breath was slower and he looked like he was just sleeping. You guessed it was a little bit too much of a fatigue for a one day.

''Now, mind telling me who this young man is?" your grandmother asked once you left the room. 

You smiled.

''He is magically brought back from the past Okita Souji?"

Your grandma's deep brown eyes stared at you.

"It's the truth, I swear!" you half yelled. She just shook her head and made her way through the corridor.

''We'll talk about it in the morning," she summed up and left.

You stood uncertain in the hall. Suddenly the fatigue took over you and you decided good night sleep would do you good. But before that you had to go back to the hospital...

***  
You came back early in the morning, when the sun weren't even up. You were glad it was still a break at university and you didn't have any lectures. You rubbed your eyes, you were so tired. Night's memories came back rushing into you and you made your way into the stranger's room. You shifted the doors and peeked inside.

Souji was just pushing himself up. He took off the compress from his head. He looked around the room, little relieved perhaps. You smiled and opened the doors fully.

''Good morning!" you chirped. His head shot in your direction and he paled. ''Did you rest well?"

"You...!" he pointed at you, his brew twitching. "So last night?"

You cocked your head.

"Oh, yeah! You fainted and I brought you to my home," you sat by his futon. ''Granny's been taking care of you."

He frowned deeply and send you a glare.

''You said last night, which year is it?" he asked with tired tone.

''2016! Oh, wait. I'll bring you calendar in case you'd want to stab me to death again." You shuffled and went to your room for the calendar, when you were back he was on his feet, opening the doors to the garden. You also took a stack of history books with you.

''Well, so," you called out to him. ''If you're really who you really are, and that is 150 something years old samurai, then... um. you're dead."

You sat down on the floor and opened history book you've kept since high school. You shuffled the pages till you found right period and pointed at the letters. Souji had no choice but to kneel down by you, he took the book in his hands and squinted.

''You're joking with me," he chuckled a laugh with no humor in it. You showed him the calendar with pursed lips.

''Well, you're the suspicious guy here," you huffed. ''And honestly, how are you even here? You should be dead, no offence.''

''None taken, though I wonder whether I should slit your throat right now, or in a few seconds."

You send him a pointed look and sighed. Should you even believe him, or just send him to the psychiatrist. Both things were eqally plausible at this poit. "Look, I can even take you to see your grave, though you'd have to wait for visiting hours. And around three months."

''Visiting hours?"

You nodded, skipping some pages in your textbook.

''Yep, it's famous. I mean, you're famous if you're Okita Souji of the Shinsengumi as I'm assuming" you said. ''And it's opened for one day in July. I wonder how it is to see your own grave, though."

You tapped your chin.

''Damn yokai..." he cursed under his breath.

''Agreed, but do you mean? Doidyou have a yokai problem back in the past too?"

He clicked his tounge.

''Nevermind," he said and stood up. He went up to his futon where you put his katana last night and picked it up. ''I'm getting out of here.''

You blinked. Once, twice. And watched as he shot the doors behind him. Hell no, you thought.

You leaped after him, and for a injured person he was rather quick. How did he even knew how to walk through your house you had no idea. You caught up with him when he was at the courtyard before the temple.

''What the...?" he hissed. ''That temple..." He looked around and then walked down the stairs, or rather, run down. You called after him, but he didn't listen to you.

You went after him, passing by some visitors to the temple by the chance. They were staring with eyes wide open. You run through the forest, as your stomach started grumbling. 

You cursed the samurai under your breath and kept following him between the trees. You two stopped by the river.

You panted as you stopped by the man. You didn't even had a chance to shout after him as he leaped into the water.

"Souji?! Hey?!" you screamed.

After a while his head appeared over the water. He stood up in the water, and looked down.

''Get out, quickly!" you shouted. You took a few steps in the water and you felt your feet freezing. You trembled and called, ''You'll get cold! And you're still injured!"

Then you remembered that they brought him to the hospital soaked. Person calling the ambulance said that they found him by the river.

''Oh, dear..." your sighed. ''I, uh, am guessing you transported to the future by this river?"

He didn't bother looking at you and just cursed. His hand made a contact with water and splashed it around. You stood uncertain how to proceed. Souji was standing in the water for a while, but after a few minutes he went back to the shore.

''You can stay at the temple, you know? For a time being, until we figure out how to send you back," you offered. ''Having a historical figure under my roof sounds kinda amazing."

You laughed lamely and scratched your cheek. He looked over you, with droplets of water sliding down his cheeks in the morning sun. His green eyes didn't seem so dangerous anymore. He looked just tired.

"Okay?"

He seemed to ponder on it. He slowly nodded.

"Okay."

"Oh, thank gods," you let out your breath, "because I'm here with my pajamas and people are staring."

You send him a nervous smile, pointing behind you. Some runners and bikers were looking after you two with confusion. Souji looked in their direction and scoffed. With splashing sound he exited the river passing you by. With a last shiver you followed him.

"My name's Kunizuka _____, a miko of Amaterasu Temple and an Onmyouji! I have so many questions for you!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, miko-chan of Amaterasu Temple, whatever."

"Geez, I always might take my offer back."

"Too late," he smirked.

You wondered if you will be regretting that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shikigami - little papercut manikins, used by onmyouji's, conjured beings, spirits. Reader's first shikigami is a Kitsune - a fox.  
> Onmyouji - an exorcist, he posses spiritual force to cleanse evil beings, yokai, demons with use of shikigami,  
> Bakumatsu Era - period in Japanese history, between 1853-1868,  
> Heisei Era - modern Japan, period since 1989 till 2020 (story takes place in 2016)  
> Amaterasu-no-kami - one of goddedess in Japanese mythology, goddess of sun, universe,  
> miko - a priesstess in shinto


	3. Three.

''Akagitsune, no!" you shouted as the shikigami made once again an attempt to end time-travelling samurai's life.

You really wanted to say that the breakfast went peacefully, you really did. But when you got back to the temple you met with your grandma, who seeing your wet forms ushered you into the house with her broom. You heard Souji mumbling something about annoying old hags. Cursing under her breath, she told you to dress up and then you shall talk. And that you did. Almost. Because while you grabbed your shinre attire, Souji was still in his hospital clothes.

You went to your parents room, they were on, yet again, business trip and won't be home for a while anyway so you were sure your father won't miss one of his attires. And that's when you realized that having a samurai from 150 years back is not going to be easy. You made a mental check-list to go clothes shopping later. You grabbed one of your mothers fashion magazines too. 

You presented Okita the clothes consisting of white kimono and blue hakama. You showed him into the bathroom and went to your room.

Akagitsune materialized beside you and sat on your bedding. The shrine was filled with spiritual energy, so he didn't have to take yours to have materialized from and his presence didn't tire you out.

You heard shuffling of the doors and saw Souji walking out of the bathroom. You nodded your head with approval.

''Will do,'' he said seeing your stare. He readjusted the collar and his katana at his side. You smiled.

''Then let's go eat breakfast!"

And that's when everything went to hell; Souji made his way after you and stepped on Akagitsune's tail. Seeing his expression and smirk, you were sure he did do this on purpose. The kitsune squeaked and jumped into the air. He growled and you could almost see thunderbolts between them. 

''Come on!" you tapped your foot. Why was he picking fights?

Akagitsune leaped and almost bit Okita, if he wasn't faster and hadn't stopped him with his sword.

''What is happening here!?" your grandma's croaky voice resounded in the air. Everyone stopped. Under her glare Akagitsune only huffed and went to her side, Souji on the other hand sheathed his katana.

''What about breakfast?" he asked, smirk on his face.

''No breakfast for you, young man,'' your granny started, ''until you tell me who you are."

And that would be a hard part, you thought.

''Granny,'' you stepped beside Souji. ''This is Okita Souji-san of Shinsengumi. He, um, under some circumstances happened to be transported from the past to the present."

You smiled. Okita waved his hand at your granny with a Cheshire cat like grin. He was way too relaxed.

''We found him by the river, and he fought with a tengu, and I don't know how it happened but he's here and I already offered him to stay, so we can't throw him out," you breathed out. Your grandma's eyes were going between you and Okita.

''By the river?" she asked. She frowned, confusion evident on her face.

You and Souji looked at each other.

''Yes, ma'am,'' he confirmed. ''I was by that river in the past, I was thrown into it and appeared here. As crazy as it sounds."

He said, his voice a little tired. Your grandma was silent, until a kettle whistled. Your grandma, still in thoughts went to the kitchen.

''I think she's not convinced," you whispered.

''Oh really?" he whispered back. He rolled his eyes and stretched out. His brew twitched but he said nothing about his pain. Another note to your mental notebook. ''Come on, miko-chan. I'm hungry."

''Just call me by name," you said, not really into 'miko-chan' nickname.

He didn't seem to be wierded out, perhaps because your house was old and looked like a traditional Japanese household. That is, until you settled at the table and he saw a rice machine. He was staring at the boiling rice like a child first seeing a toy. It was kinda cute, you thought leaning on the table. He was poking it with chopsticks.

Your grandma was standing at the doorframe, with tea at her hands.

''What is that?" he asked, still wary. Then the sound signalling ready rice resounded without a warning. Okita tensed like cat with his hands ready on the katana, pushing the device away. The lid opened by the impact and rice woth of three serving scattered on the floor.

''Whoah!" you jumped up. Okita looked suspicious, but you definitely wouldn't allow him to slash it in half like your phone. You started to clean up while explainig the phenomenon of rice machine to Okita.

When you cleaned the mess up, and you finally ate breakfast, in peace you had time to think about plans for the day. You had to equip the samurai in everything he needed. And visit insurance, although you didn't think you'd be able to do much. You started to wonder whether not to insure all of your modern things. Was it even possible?

''Okita-san," your grandma spoke, snapping you from your thoughts. ''Tell me, you fought with Akagitsune this morning. Can you see him?"

''Huh?" he blinked. ''Of course, I can see it,'' he said.

''And my granddaughter said you fought with tengu?"

''That crow? Yeah.''

She nodded a few times.

''That katana he has can slash yokai, granny. You've always said that weapoins must be special to be able to reach yokai, right?"

She clicked her tounge. ''Show me the sword, Okita-san."

He raised his brew.

''Why would you want to see it?" he asked. "Frankly speaking I don't understand what both of you are talking about."

She gave him an expectant look and asked once again. Okita with hesitation gave her the katana. He watched her every move, as she looked at the blade. She gave it back to him.

"You can stay at our household, Okita-san," she decided. "It seems your weapon has some spiritual energy forged within. I'm not sure if its because its technicallu 150 years old or for some other reasons. It is rather unprecedented..." she hesitated and seemed to look for correct words. "To have a time traveller. Well. I still have a hard time believing it. But I do have a condition."

''A Condition?" he challenged.

''Yes," she nodded, not backing down from his gaze."I don't know what your arrival suggest or danger such a Tengu in this region means. But Kunizuka family helps people as temple guardians and as onmyoji. If you wish to stay with us I would only ask you to not put my granddaughter at risk and have her protected. Some help at the temple would be reqired too."

''Granny,'' you interjected. ''I don't need a bodyguard. And just how long do you think he'll stay here?''

''You want me to babysit her?" Okita asked. Your grandma nodded.

''Babysit?!'' you shot your head at him. ''I don't need babysitting. Granny!"

Grandma's dark eyes flashed as the cup made contact with a wood. You went silent and waited for her words.

''Be quiet,'' she looked at you. ''Tengu do not appear this near the temple and people don't just randomly travel through time."

She glanced at Okita again.

''I might be old fashioned, but I lived as Onmyouji for forty years till I retired,'' she spoke. ''Something will happen soon and I can't leave _____ alone. Okita-kun, think of it as employment. In exchange for this girl's safety, I will make sure you have everything to make living here.''

Grandma bowed her head to the samurai and waited for the reply. You were fooling around earlier, but she was deadly serious. You were too caught up with bizzare situation of Okita being here to think more rationally about whole situation.

''Fine,'' Okita said, with a bow of his head. ''I'll take that offer.''

With a sigh you turned to him, and bowed like your granny did.

''I will be in your care, then.''

***

''You're tripping over your feet and you still wonder why granma wants a babysitter for you,'' Souji snickered as you held onto your dear life. You shot him a glare with flaring cheeks as you let go of a stone figure of a fox.

You decided that the earlier you did a trip to the city, the better and so as soon as the breakfast ended, which was late anyway, you took your purse and told Souji of your idea. Of course, when you made your way down the stairs you tripped.

You showed him your tongue and readjusted your clothing. Akagitsune was standing beside Souji, and you were sure he was snickering too. Dumb fox and dumb samurai.

''Is this yours?" a new voice joined. You turned around to see a familiar face.

''Kotobuki-san!" you greeted an eldery man. He was holding onto your necklace. You looked down and saw it missing from your neck. ''Yes! Thank you!"

You bowed your head to him, as he gave it back. You thanked gods for someone like Kotobuki-san, if you lost the necklace your grandma would kill you. She gave you the necklace few years ago, telling you to never lose it. You looked at the green jade at your hands, adorned with red pearls. Quite simple, but you liked it.

''And who is that?" Kotobuki-san asked, pointing at Souji.

''That, uh, that is," you tapped your cheek. ''Ah, he is, um, a new apprentice at the temple, yes. Oki..wasa... Soujirou."

Kotobuki-san blinked at you and leaned on his cane, ''I thought only woman can serve at your shrine."

You laughed.

''He's more like a janitor," you said, feeling daggers shot at you from Souji's eyes.

Kotobuki-san nodded and smiled at you, he patted your hands and walked forward, his cane clicking on the pavement.

''I see, I see. Then, till we see each other again, Okiwasa-san," he greeted Okita with a tip of his hat and went to the shinre. You waved and laughed, happy to see old visitor.

''A janitor, huh?" you heard Souji's whisper. A shiver run through you body.

''I had to think about something. People are going to ask," you said, trying to appease him. To no avail of course, he still looked. ''You could've always said something!"

''It was funny to see you struggling," he smirked.

''Rude." you pursed your lips. 

''You look like a frog when you do that, miko-chan," he snickered.

''I don't, do I?" you turned to kitsune who followed you. Akagitsune cocked his head and after a moment nodded. Your eyes went wide, '' you traitor!"

You turned away from them and marched out of the gates, putting the necklace around your neck. You looked back just to see Akagitusne jumping on Okita's arm. The kitsune was small enough right now, in a size of a cat, so he could easily settle on Okita's shoulder. The said samurai glared at the shikigami and tried to shoo him away.

''Get off, furball," he clicked his tongue and hit him with a hilt of his sword. Kitsune huffed and only settled closer. Akagitsune usually did this to you, and you'd walk with him on your shoulder, but you guessed with Okita's bigger frame was more comfortable for the red fox. Okita turned to you with deadpan expression, ''take him of, miko-chan."

''I can't do anything,'' you shrugged your shoulders. ''He does what he wants, he is a kitsune afterall.''

Okita sighed and followed you.

''Hey, by the way, how old are you?" you addressed him, as he still tried to push the shikigami off his shoulder. ''you know, people can't see him, so you look weird.''

"I'm 23, why are you asking?" 

"Just curious. You're my age. Kinda."

He only raised his brew at you.

''So we're going to the city now, and you will probably be surprised how much Kyoto changed."

''What are you hinting at?"

''I am saying that, no swinging at cars, trains, people or really anything you think is witchcraft."

You knew shortcut through the forest so you didn't have to walk through the main streer, but you were nearing the train station and you were able to hear the sound of the city. Perhaps it would be cultural shock for him, but it had to be done at some point. Sooner the better.

''If it's yokai," you continued, ''I will sense it, but the rest is just modern technology."

"All right," he said. You smiled. You even wore your shrine attire for him not to be only one out of the place. Although people would be used to mikos, a male with katana at his hip wasn't too common. You stopped at the train station and watched as he was looking around. His hand rested at the hilt of his sword, his muscles tense. Can't be helped, you sighed.

His head shot at the sound of arriving train. He frowned and watched as people shuffled in front of him. You grasped his sleeve and yanked him forward. He was standing frozen in his place.

''Oh come on," you pushed him from behind and into the train. The doors shut after you and Okita leaped to them. You jumped and held his hand, stopping him from unsheathing the katana. "No slashing, remember?"

He glared at you, and leaned on the wall. The train started and you almost fell down, again. 

Souji's hand kept you in upright position as you grasped the handle. God, how idiotic you two must've looked like. You sat down and sighed. It would be at least thirty minutes of a journey if he wanted to stand, you'd let him. A kid near you looked at Okita.

''Hey, nee-chan, is that sword real?" he whispered to you. You smiled at him.

''Yeah, unfortunately for any modern equipment, it is," you laughed. The boy looked at you, surprised, his mother scooped him closer to herself. You couldn't blame her, though. You felt light stab in your shoulder and when you saw Souji's unamused expression you decided to ignore it. Gosh, you were so tired that you even made that stupid conversation with a ten year old.

Next minutes went, surprisingly, peaceful. Okita watched as suburbans slowly changed into full fledged city. His brown hair fell on his cheeks, and you finally had time to appreciate his futures. You weren't stupid, he was handsome. And looked damn good with kitsune serving as a collar. And a few highschoolers noticed that too, save for the kitsune, as you could guess from their giggles and murmurs. He was yet too absorbed in the world outside the window to take a notice of it.

Every announcement about next station made him a little jumpy, and you could see he was uncomfortable by the way he was clenching his hand on his katana. His head shot to you, when he noticed you standing up. And there you made a mental note to take him to the hairdresser.

''We're getting off here," you said and waited for the doors to open.

You were in the underground station, where the people were bustling right and left and to be honest you much preferred your suburbs of Kyoto instead of a rush of a city. You still held onto Okita's sleeve as you maneuvered in the crowd. You went to the moving stairs and finally you could breathe out as you made it to the ground level.

''First thing, clothing for you," you turned to Souji. He didn't seem to hear you, he was too absorbed in the street rush. You looked at the buildings surrounding you, all lighted up with monitors showing advertisements. Street lights changed from red to yellows and greens all the time. Cacophony of sounds, you were used to, made Souji jumpy.

A group of tourists tapped you on your shoulder.

''Hi, can we take a photo with you?" a blondie woman asked, showing you her camera. You guessed your clothing was foreign enough for them to think of you as attraction. Her family looked at you two curiously. You weren't sure what would Okita say, though.

''Sure," you smiled, and replied in English. You tugged at his arm making him finally look down at you. ''Just one photo, okay?"

''What?" he asked, and watched as foreigners surrounded you. Another man made a photo and they quickly shuffled on their way. Okita turned to you, ''What the hell was that?"

''Tourists, they wanted to take a photo. We're wearing shrine attire, so it's bound to happen," you shrugged. You were kind of used to it. When you were younger and used to run errands with your granny a lot of tourists would want take a photo. They still did.

He looked like wanted say something, but after a moment he just shook his head.

"Lead the way."

''Yessir~!" you smiled at him and tugged his sleeve. You turned back to him, ''you'll see, this age is not as bad as you think!"

You made your way to the clothing store. You rummaged through the shelves and hangers, thinking of an attire that would suit the samurai. You looked at the jacket in your hands and looked back at Okita, who was walking after you like a lost puppy. Not that you would tell him that. You eyed him and wondered, what would his size be. You took the same jacket, but smaller and compared. He wore your father's clothing, but your father was taller than him. So the smaller jacked would do. At least you hoped for it.

You gave it to Okita, and turned back to the hangers, ''take this, and this. And I think this will do too. Ugh, that looks awful, no, put that back. Okay and I think that scarf is perfect and you have to wear it."

You smiled at him as you put more and more clothing on his arms.

''Hey, miko-chan," he grumbled. ''It would be nice if I could see past these rugs."

''It's not rugs, Souji-san, these are latest fashion hits. I saw them in magazines!"

You giggled and pushed him into the changing room. You told him what to wear with what and with each change of clothes he looked more and more annoyed. You sat at the sofa with Akagitsune by your side. Be a stylist for a bakumatsu samurai was a chance that doesn't just appear before anyone.

''Good! We're buying it all,'' you sing-sang when he walked out in his last outfit. He readjusted his new green jacket. You made your way to the cashier to pay for it all and made him stand still as the teenager behind the counter checked the tags on the clothes he wore. She looked at you with a frown as you payed for all the clothing. You almost fainted when you saw the price, but your granny said you could spend as much as you wanted if it went from your pocket. There goes your savings.

You took of the tags off the clothes as soon as you left the store, and now only you were walking around in the shrine attire.

"Huh?" you asked when Okita handed you bags with his clothing.

''I won't be carrying this," he said. His smile had a nasty glint to it.

''Me neither," you huffed, trying to push the bags back to him. ''I'm not your servant!"

It turned out you were to be his servant for the rest of the day. Akagitsune went back to Okita's shoulder and nestled there, snickering at your miserable form. Traitor, you thought. Later you went to cosmetic shop and bought him basic hygiene items. And then you decided that you were hungry.

And that was whole another story of almost killing machine that would serve you the food. Because you should've though about it, but you didn't and made Souji try to order his food from a digital menu. You asked him what would he like to eat, you ordered and everything would go smoothly of not for a serving machine that happen to almost slashed by samurai.

The waitress looked at you and without much thought showed you out of the diner and onto the street.

''Thanks, I lost money and the food," you face palmed.

''Shut up, or you'll end up like this thing" he huffed. You took some food to go and sat down on the bench. Okita followed and with a disgusted face ate what you gave him.

You stretched out and closed your eyes. Whole day at the shop wasn't your favorite pastime, but you couldn't complain. You took it upon yourself to equip him. ''One last thing,'' you mumbled.

''Do we have to?" he grumbled.

''Yes!"

You stood up and took the bags with you. Okita followed you to the shop. It was the worst you could serve him, as you took him to phone shop. But you really had to do something with your phone. You left Souji to play with phones, with a hiss no to slash anything and showed the cashier your phone.

He looked at it horrified.

''What happened to it?!" he asked, with eyes wide.

''Yeah, so," you started, and tapped your cheek. "My father's cousin has a son, and his friends father has a butchery. And I borrowed him my phone, he's middle-schooler and you know, they have weird ideas," you smiled and watched as the man tried to connect the facts. ''So they took knife and, wham!, they slashed it!"

You laughed lamely.

''It was an experiment', they would tell me later! Can you imagine?" you threw your hands in the air. The cashier nodded. ''And they almost cried before me! I couldn't do anything but scold them."

You put your hand over your heart. Souji materialized beside you. You glanced at him and continued.

''And you know, middle schoolers, they don't have money. So my aunt told me, go to that shop. They will surely help you!" you beamed at him, one of your best smiles. ''And here I wondered, what would I do, it will cost so much money, and look at me, sir!" you pointed at yourself, with a frown. ''I'm just a poor miko. And then I saw your advertisement in tv. You said, you can help with anything."

"Y-yeah," he adjusted his glasses. ''But this..."

"Please!" you grasped his hands. ''I have a grandmother at home, she likes to call me and she'd get worried if I'm not picking up."

The cashier gave in and took the phone. He said he has to write a few documents and they would contact you, or rather your grandma, when your case will be considered done. You thanked him and bowed and quickly marched out of the shop until he saw how many bags you carried and that you could afford a new phone.

It was late in the afternoon, you hadn't even noticed how much time passed when you were out in the city. You were tired and you feet hurt and all you wished for was to be home again. You cursed under your nose, as you noticed that you forgot your purse. You told Souji to wait for you and you run back to the phone shop. Fortunately, your purse was there and you thanked the shopkeeper and havens. You tripped at the entrance, kicking your feet on the door frame.

Somebody pushed you and the necklace that was held with a strap was ripped off.

"Oh, nonono," you mumbled picking up the stones. You counted them all, put in the purse, and all that was lacking was the strap and jade pedant. "Where are you?"

You were on your knees, with your purse under your arm, slowly crawling through the alley. You cursed yourself and your bad luck. You got up and decided to go back in front of the shop, maybe you missed it. You almost bumped into somebody. You shot him a quick sorry, a two steps later you noticed he had your purse.

''Hey!" you exclaimed, holding onto the strap. ''Let go!"

You heard a snicker, and the man tugged at your purse. You clenched your fists and tried to hit him. He dodged your punch and yanked the purse from your hands. You shouted after him, but he was quick on his feet and soon, would be out of the alley.

You heard him gasp, as his bottoms made a contact with pavement. At the entrance to the alley stood Souji, with his sword gleaming in the light, pointing at the thief.

''Give the purse back," he said in almost bored tone. Okita made a step towards the thief and put the blade at his neck.

''Go away, you crazy bastard!" the thief exclaimed and you watched as the blood started to drop from his throat. ''What the hell?! Did you cut me?!"

Souji smirked and looked down on him.

''I can do much more, and I will in three seconds if you don't give me that purse."

The thief sat, paralyzed with fear.

''Give me back my purse," you hissed at the thief. You really wanted it back, and well, you couldn't let Souji strike that man. Maybe, if you were born in his era, maybe you'd be fine with it, or at least accustomed to. But you weren't. Killing yokai didn't faze you, but humans were all different case altogether.

The thief threw the purse at the ground and flew out of the alley. You let a sigh of relief.

''To lose the same thing twice a day is kind of an achievement," Souji said, as he showed you dangling from his hands jade stone.

''Oh my goodness, you found it!" you leaped at him, but the jade disappeared from your sight as soon as appeared. Okita was smirking down at you, with his hand raised high. 

''What are you gonna do now?"

You puffed your cheeks, ''give it back!"

He clicked his tongue and waved his finger in front of you, ''perhaps it'll be safer in my hands, than yours."

You stood on your tiptoes and tried to reach the strap with the jade. ''Oh, come on!"

He let a little bit of the strap down, and you were this close to grasping it, if he didn't immediately yanked it back.

''Come on, you've gotta try more," he sing-sang.

"Souji-san!" you wailed, leaning on him even more.

''Nah."

Your little jumps were useless against his height, and you hated it. You weren't such a shortie, really. You puffed your cheeks even more. You were almost there, just a few centimiters, and jade would be yours. Just a little more.

''Um,'' you heard a cough. ''Is this yours?" you froze and saw the shop keeper from earlier. He was holding a red stone in his hand. Your eyes widened, and your jaw went down. You were sure you collected all of the red pearls. But perhaps the shuffle with the thief caused you to lose one of them.

You let Okita go, and nodded with a small smile. You thanked him and waved as he went back to the shop.

''Why things like this keep happening to me?" you wondered aloud. 

Okita shrugged and threw the necklace back at you.

''Why do you even care so much for it? I've seen tons of jade necklaces magatama shaped."

You huffed and pushed the necklace inside your collar. "Grandma told me to never lose it."

He nodded.

''You are an liar, you know that?" Okita said. You cocked your head to the side, wondering what was he hitting at. You followed him out of the alley and he pointed at the phone shop. ''The story you sold that guy? Shouldn't miko be truthful?"

''I know," you sighed. ''But I'm used to this. I had to lie my way through all my life. Being an Onmyouji kind of makes you lie at the daily basis."

You shrugged your arms.


	4. Four.

With all the chaos happening lately, you forgot about the hospital. With a sigh, you walked through the entrance and waved to the receptionist. You hoped he'd forget about that evening. You quickly skipped to the dr. Matsumoto's consultation room.

''Good morning!" you chirped. He looked up to you from the set of messy documents that always were flying around his room. He greeted you with a smile and stood up. Wind from opened up window picked up his dark hair, which he usually tried to style decently. To no avail.

''Hello, good that you're here," he pointed at the chair. You sat down. ''I have a letter of recommendation for your university.''

He rummaged through his drawer for a while. His face brightened when he finally found the document, and without any delay he handled it to you. With this your practice for this year would be completed. You thanked him with many bows. If not for him, and his local hospital, you wouldn't know where to start your practice, as you had also the temple to take care of. Also the spring break was almost at its end, and new semester at your med school will start very soon.

''_____," dr Matsumoto started. ''You were taking the data from a patient two days ago, right?"

''O-oh, a patient?" you blinked.

''That one with a stab wound, found by the riverside," he said. ''It seems, that he is, well. Gone."

''Ah, yes!" you clapped your hands. ''Um, so, I of course took his data, and I didn't see him later.''

''You sure?"

''Yeah. I mean, he wanted to take a walk, I think," you tapped your cheek.

Dr Matsumoto scratched his chin as ha paced through the room. You were so doomed, unless he lets that go.

''But dr Matsumoto'' you addressed him. ''There are many patients that come and go, and he wasn't even registered. Maybe he's some kind of a runaway!'' you gasped.

You stood up abruptly and looked at him horrified. Dr Matsumoto stopped pacing and stared at you. It was hell, you were sure he was going to check all the information about Okita, and once he finds the truth he'll surely won't let you work at the hospital anymore. You just wanted to be podiatrist, and help children, what were you going to do if he finds out you let his patient go? Doomed.

''Runaway or not, I can't let somebody injured go," he said with a frown. You bit remark from your tongue.

''I promise I'll look into that, and if I find anything I'll let you know," you swore, on doing exactly opposite.. He smiled, with a sigh of relief.

''You're such a good girl," he patted your shoulder. Ha, as if, you laughed. You said your goodbye's and walked out of the hospital. On a second thought you turned around and made your way to the pharmacy. You bought bandages, antiseptics, a few needles and some painkillers. At home you didn't have an endless supply of these items just to give to the grumbling samurai.

You thought it would be the end of your shopping for today, but walking past a phone shop made you stop in your tracks. You clicked your tongue as you thought about this idea, and you hoped it would turn to be a good one. You'll make sure Okita will work his debt off, because you weren't as rich as it might seem. Of course, your family with such a long traditions had money. They were taking care of the temple so they weren't broke. Your parents were almost always on a business trip, as your mom decided that she won't be a miko like granny wanted and married to a businessman. And became his secretary, so flying around the country and even the globe made them nonexistent at the shrine, but rich in their pockets.

You didn't like to use money the earned. It wasn't yours to take, and you always made sure to save money on your own. When you were in high school you took a part-time work and saved money for med school, and made a deal with your parents that they will only pay half of the fee. Your own expenses, were covered with your own money. And it worked out.

So, with a sigh you bought Okita a smartphone, and he'd better be grateful because your wallet was metaphorically thinner and thinner.

''Hi, Akira-kun!" you called out seeing familiar red backpack. Little boy, at the age of ten turned around and waved with big grin at his face.

''Nee-san! Hi!" he waited for you to catch up and both of you walked back to your temple. He was another visitor, that just like Kotobuki-san, would come almost every day.

''How's cram school?" you asked. He was such a bright boy, and would always report you how was his day.

''It was fun today, we learned of the Shinsengumi today! And we have a project to do. Make a presentation about one of them."

You laughed, speak of the devil. You nodded to him and smirked, ''would you like to be in the Shinsengumi, Akira-kun?"

His eyes widened and sparkled.

''That would be super-awesome!" he pumped his fist in the air and picked a stray branch from the pavement. He made a few strikes, with matching sounds. ''We were playing with friends at the playground, too!"

''You're great!" you laughed and clapped your hands. ''So, who you played as?"

''I wanted to be Hijikata of course, but that stupid Ibuki took his place, so I became Okita," he pouted, but after a second he was swishing his stick in the air again. ''But he was a great swordsman, so it was alright too!"

You shook your head. 

''Shame he died, '' he stopped and frowned. You peaked at him. ''For tuber... tubercolosiosis!"

Your eyes widened. That was right, Okita Souji probably died for tuberculosis, you forgot about it entirely. So there was still chance he was ill right now. In the end he'd have to go to the hospital sooner or later. Sooner if you had any voice in it.

You patted Akira's head and smiled, ''Thanks Akira-kun!"

''What for?"

"You're so smart!"

''You're so weird sometimes, nee-san," he pouted.

You rolled your eyes and tousled his hair. He huffed and run away, up to the stairs to the temple. You followed him, and greeted all the visitors on your way, most of them were locals, that knew you for years.

''I'm home!" you called once you came inside. You took off your shoes and waited for Akira to do the same. ''Hello?"

You didn't hear anything save for the sound of the tv turned on. You walked inside the living room, and you had to stop yourself from bursting out from laughing. Akira stopped right beside and glanced at you.

Your granny, Okita and Akagitsune, all three with their eyes glued to the tv watched as the actress spoke her monologue. The drama ended, with a cliff hanger, as usual.

''What?'' Souji asked. ''Where is the rest?"

''Didn't you see?" your granny slipped her tea. ''To be continued. We'll learn in next episode."

"Who is her father then?" Okita frowned at the tv, as it started to show ads.

''Oh, I don't know,'' granny nodded, ''I think it would be Kozuki, but there is still slight chance for Toyama.''

Souji went into deep thought, as if it really mattered who's her father. And here you couldn't stop yourself anymore and laughed out loud. Three heads shot to you, as you leaned the door frame.

''What are you laughing at?"

''At your investment with the drama," you giggled and walked inside, Akira right behind you.

''Well,'' your grandma said. ''Since you were gone whole morning, I had to take it upon myself to educate him."

''And you started with tv dramas?" your stomach started to hurt. Your grandma nodded and said something about them being real about life. You made a note to yourself to watch with them next time, that would be the time of your life. Akira tugged at your sleeve, and you saw him slightly hiding behind you.

''Oh, Akira-kun,'' you giggled and showed him before you. ''Meet Souji-san, he's gonna help you with your history assignment.''

Okita raised his brew at you and later at the boy. You send him a smile.

''But I want to nee-san to help me!" Akira blurted out. And glared at Okita. You rolled your eyes. Akira was one of those children that didn't let anyone too close unless he got to know them. He knew you quite a long time, and always came to you with his homework. You guessed, that he had to get to know Souji too, since you didn't know how long it would take to find a way for him to the past.

And it was a vengeance for yesterday's teasing.

''First things first, dinner," you clapped. You helped your grandma prepare the dinner and sat down with the rest. You glared at Akagitsune and Okita when they were trying to wrestle each other, but until your grandma didn't hit the table, they were still fooling around. You wished you had this authority.

''Here,'' you took out the new bought phone from your handbag.

''What's that?"

''An item similar to the one that met you wrath earlier," you turned the smartphone on. ''This is a phone. You use this to text, to talk with each other, surf the net. Wait, you don't know what the Internet is. Anyway, it's very useful."

''Alright, but why do I need it? I don't plan to stay for too long."

You hummed to yourself, it was true in a way. But still, you thought it would be useful. You took the item from his hands, and entered your number and email. After a little while, you did the same with your granny's number.

''So, if I am away, and you need something, you just click on this, and later on.. this green thingy over there and wait till I respond.''

He looked lost. You took your granny's phone from the shelf and entered his number. You started calling.

''Hey, where are you going?"

''Akira-kun, show him how to receive a phone call!"

You trotted to the back yard and waited. Finally, he received and you smiled.

''And this is how you call," you smiled.

''Huh? How do I hear you, if you're somewhere outside?" Okita's confused voice reached your ears.

''See, this is what I'm talking about. Even if I am on the very end of the continent we would be able to talk!"

You ended the call and went inside. Okita was watching the phone from the every side. He nodded to himself and with a slight hesitation he called you. Your phone started ringing and he looked up to you. You smiled at him in triumph, he was getting the hang of it quite easily. It took you two solid days to teach your granny how to use it. You mentally congratulated yourself, what a great teacher you were.

Akita was looking between you two, as if he's seen a pair of idiots. Well, he wasn't wrong though. He was sitting near Okita, but not to close. You sat down by them and watched as Souji clicked on various things.

His brows raised when he clicked at the camera. He was turning the phone in his hand, as it seemed he was trying to distinguish why the view changed to the floor. He clicked the button and the photo of your living room was taken. He shook the phone in his hands, as the picture stood still. Then it seemed, as if some bulb lighted over his head.

''I've seen such effect earlier," he said. ''What was it, a photography?"

"Yes!" you nodded. ''In bakumatsu they also took photoss. Now you can take as many as you like, and they are colorful and you can keep them forever."

You took the phone from his hands and entered the gallery. You showed him the picture he took, and also a few of the loaded already. Then you had an idea and turned the camera on once again. You made a peace sign and threw your arm around Souji, ''And this is selfie!"

The camera went off and you showed him the picture of you two. You customized his phone, with a last touch of putting it on his home screen.

''Huh? And I have to look at you every time I want to use it?" he asked.

''My face surely makes the photo endurable, unlike yours," you showed him your tongue. 

"Your puffed frog cheeks are far from endurable."

You scoffed at his insult.

He snickered and pulled away. You glared at him and messaged your cheeks. What was with him, always going for the cheeks. You didn't look like frog.

''Uh?'' Akira's timid voice stopped you from grumbling. You turned back to him.

''Ah, right!" you piped up. You kneeled behind the boy and put your hands on his shoulder.

''Akira-kun has a school project about the Shinsengumi," you addressed Okita. ''Could you please help him?"

Akira pushed your hands off, and turned to you with a pout, ''I told you, I don't want his help."

''And why not?" Souji, for the first time addressed the boy. ''You should know, I'm a walking history right now."

You rolled your eyes at the choice of the wording, but that much was true. You nodded to Akira.

''He's much better than me with this stuff,'' you said. Who can know about the Shinsengumi, than the Capitan of it himself? '

Akira didn't look convinced.

"I don't wanna, he was making fun of nee-san earlier!" you shot accusing finger at Okita. The samurai sneered and laughed under his nose.

''Oh dear, Akira-kun...!" you sighed.

''Fine, then I don't wanna help you either," he mimicked the boy.

''Souji-san!"

He smirked and went back before the tv, picking up the controller he laid on his side, his back to you. Akagitsune, earlier quiet all the time, followed Okita and snuggled by his side. You groaned and went to your room to pick up the books. You kept all of your books, just in case they might be useful later. And you found that teaching Akira from them was much better than from his.

Since Akira still had time before he had to turn his project, you decided you will convince both of them later and now focused on different subjects. It was still spring break, but Akira took some extracurricular classes, so he had to study while other kids played. You wished he had a normal childhood, but he was stubborn and decided he wanted to became a pilot, and fly round the world.

You went to escort Akira after he finished his homework. You suggested Okita to stretch his muscles a little, but he simply waved his hand, to busy playing with his new phone. Akira went on ranting about his favorite tv show. Once you went through the gate of the temple, you felt as if you were electrocuted. You froze in your tracks and looked around. You could sense the ominous energy, but you couldn't find the source.

''Nee-san?"

''Akira-kun, go back to the shrine," you ordered, taking out the paper manikin.

Out of nowhere you were surrounded by a dark mist, cold and filled with negative energy. You called out to Akagitsune, and he materialized beside you, in his natural form. He was much bigger that when he used the energy collected in the shire. Using your own spiritual power you were able command him. He stood, with his teeth bared. You heard Akira's scream and you saw that a hand grasped his neck, it emerged from the mist, just before the entrance.

"Akira-kun!" you called out. You saw his eyes clouding with tears, as he tried to wriggle out of the deadly grasp. ''Let him go!"

You heard an evil laugh, that shook you to the core. How do you fight something you don't see? The mist started to fall, and something you earlier saw as a hand, possessed claws and green scales. You could see the creature, that to your horror started to become invisible. Akira's feet were dragged across the path, and as if the creature knew you wouldn't attack, he made it extra painful for the boy. He struggled to breath.

Then you heard a sound of unseathing katana, and before you could react, the strike came just above Akira's head. Okita stood behind the invisible foe, his katana now drained in blood.

Akita fell on his knees, and this was kind of an opening you wanted. Okita was pushed back with a force of the screeching yokai.

''Akagitsune!" you shouted and the shikigami attacked, he hanged in the air and you saw him dipping his head in the yokai. You couldn't be sure which part of the body he attacked, but he let go of the boy. The red fox was thrown off and he hit the tree.

You run and caught Akira, you yanked him off the ground as you felt yokai's breath on your face. He was materializing before you, with his blood and silva dripping on your face. You made a gesture with your hand and the spiritual energy made him stagger back. Just to be stabbed right from the back. Okita turned his sword in his stomach and with a decisive move he slashed his insides. Blue flame of Akagitsune's force emerged from underneath the yokai.

''In the name of Amaterasu-no-kami, I cleanse thee,'' you stood up and pointed your hand at the yokai. ''Perish!"

The yokai's scream rung in your ears as the blue flame swallowed him whole. You fell on your knees beside Akira, who after seeing this fainted in your arms. The fog cleared completely, and the sun shone on your back. You saw as Okita sits on the last step of the stairs, clutching his stomach. His shirt started to dye with red. You clenched your fists.

Akagitsune disappeared, probably to lick his wounds alone. You looked down at the sleeping boy, his hair dishelved, face wet from tears. You looked at his neck, and cursed. It was bound to leave marks, it was already red.

You felt presence behind you. You turned around and you met Souji's gaze. His face held no sign of humor, his lips in thin like. He didn't say anything, he just reached his hand, despite the pain he felt. You took his hand and stood up with Akira in your arms. You slowly made your way back.

''Don't you want to inform his parents?"

You shook your head.

''Akira-kun doesn't have parents,'' you said. ''He's an orphan. He lives at the orphanage a few streets from there."

You took the first aid kit and decided to look for Okita. You found him at the porch at the back yard. You kneeled beside him.

''Show me your stomach.''

He turned his gaze from the sky back to you. It was late afternoon and the sun was in the shade of the orange. It casted a shade over his face. He was holding up pretty good, considering that he had a hole in his stomach His brown hair swayed on the wind as he shook his head, his eyes narrowing..

''I think I'll pass," he replied. ''I don't need your clumsy hands to help."

You pursed your lips. Here you were trying to be considerate.

''Come on," you sighed.

''I can take care of myself," he clicked his tongue and yanked the kit from your hands. You glared at him but in the end you were way too tired to argue. Nope, not today. He still stayed in his place as if waiting for you to leave. Well, there you go, dumb samurai, you though, I'll be off.

''What was that before?" he asked when you were close to standing up.

''I guess it was a suiko. They live in the river closeby. But they usually don't attack, so I let them be," you replied. Then a question occurred to you. ''How did you know where I was?"

''Old hag kicked me out of the house, because she said she feels something ominous," he pinched bridge of his nose.

You signed and looked up. ''I'm sorry."

His eyes went wide.

''For what?"

''I should be the one to fight, but I couldn't do anything,'' you gulped down. ''And you're still injured...- '' you couldn't finish your sentence.

You felt a flick on your nose.

''What are you blabbering about, miko-chan?" Souji asked with a slight smile. ''I'm your bodyguard, have you forgotten already? I live with you, and in exchange I protect you."

"Yes, but that-!"

"It's a promise, and I don't break my promises."

You pursed your lips and looked down on your hands. You always worked alone, and you were your own protection. Somebody fighting alongside with you? Unbelievable. Pushing problems to another person was not a way you liked, or accepted.

''It was good job done today, miko-chan," he summed up. 

***

Two weeks have passed since the incident at the gate. You went to the orphanage with Akira and bowed down to the teacher. Your grandma had applied some medicine to his neck and you made him swear to never tell what happened by the temple. You made an excuse of Akira falling down because of your carelessness with bucket with the water. The teacher didn't look convinced, but accepted the explanation. You must've looked miserable enough.

It was a breakfast time, when your granny tackled a particular matter concerning your work.

''______, how are your preparations?"

You gulped down the food.

''I'm doing alright granny, I'll be ready."

She nodded and went back to her breakfast.

''Preparations for what?" Okita questioned.

You noticed he was faring far better than you thought he would. He wasn't so jumpy at anything that he could call witchcraft. Yet still, he refused to go with you to the city when you had errands to do.

''Around this area there is barrier, that is part of bigger barrier system of Japan'' you said. ''And every six months it needs to be fixed. Um, packed again with energy. Since granny is less capable than before, I do it.''

''I see," he nodded.

''Wanna come with me?"

''Sure, why not. Can be fun," he shrugged his shoulders. You grinned. His wound was also healing steadily, and soon you'll have to take off the stitches. You weren't sure if you'd be able to do it painless, like a professional doctor would, but you've seen dr Matsumoto doing it countless times. And you were quite good at needle work, so it shouldn't be much problem.

''It's not fun, Okita-san," your granny said. ''It's very important work, if we were to neglect it, yokai would appear as they wished and where they wished."

Okita gulped down his food.

''Doesn't they appear like this, though?" he asked with deadpan expression. You munched your food down, as you thought of random yokai attacks. It was true, weak and small yokai Akagitsune killed with one snap of his teeth were showing up lately in different places. But save from the fiasco at the gates, it was normal, since the barrier was in weakened state. It happened every six months.

The question hung in the air as you continued the dinner. You heard a buzz from the shelf. Right, and your phone was back to normal. You picked it up and looked at the caller's ID. It was your mom. You picked it up surprised.

''Hi mom, how are you?"

''Hello, darling! I miss you so much" you heard her high pitched voice from the other side. ''We're doing fine, and you? Is grandma taking her meds?"

''Yeah, we're good too," you smiled and sat down by the table. ''Yeah, I remind her of it every day."

''Great! Oh, and we'll be cutting our schedule this month," she said. You heard a noise of a bustling city in the background. You recalled that this time they were somewhere in Tokyo.

''Around a week or so and we're home!"

''What!?" you squeeked. They said earlier they'd be home in May earliest. You thought to this time you'd be able to send Souji back to bakumatsu, and they won't know about him. It wasn't like you were ashamed of taking him home, but as much as your granny believed that he was from the past, your parents surely won't.

''Something wrong, darling?"

''N-no," you laughed. Your grandma and Okita looked at you with brows raised. ''I'm just surprised you'd be this quick!"

You smiled nervously, even if she couldn't see you.

''We invited our business partner for Miyako Odori, it's very important to make a good impression," she said. ''And we thought we can stop by at home too!"

"Oh, I see," your smile faltered. So in the end it was all about business. You kind of feared their visit for a simple reason Souji was here too, mostly because you thought they would be staying here for longer. It seemed that they would just stop by. As if they were guests at their own house. You gulped down bitterness, and said, ''I can't wait to see you again. Do you want me to come and pick you up from the airport?"

"Thanks honey, we'll be fine, just focus on your studies," your mom said quickly. ''See you later then! Give my kisses to granny!"

''Okay, sure. Say hi to dad."

"Love you, bye!"

"Bye, mom."

You looked at the phone in your hands. Your granny encouraged you with a nod.

''Mom and dad will be back home in a week or so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suiko - yokai that live in the rivers, they kill humans as to rise up in their hierarchy, they like to sneak out of the water to play pranks oh humans, knocking on doors and running away, or possessing people and making them do strange things. in my story the suiko is a little extreme, but no spoilers.
> 
> Miyako Odori - (jpn. capital city dance - kyoto was once a capital) is an annual event in Kyoto, held since Edo perios, since 1872. It takes place in April. It consists of dance performances of Geisha's (Geiko and Maiko) Each performance has about eight scenes, each of which depicts some aspect of Japanese life, especially life in Kyoto and the geiko districts. There is a particular focus on traditional places such as shrines and temples, and on the changes seen in nature throughout the year.


	5. Five.

You woke up well-rested and full of energy. At least you wished you did, because when your eyes opened you all you wanted to is to bury yourself in the blanket once again, and probably never wake up again. It wasn't your fault, really. You and Okita decided to take a look at the library, which you had to admit was quite big. You had absolutely no clues about kicking Okita back to bakumatsu, and library seemed to be reasonable choice.

So you spent a great part of the two afternoons and nights with books. You were sure you'd be in there even now, either reading or sleeping, the latter more probable, if not your granny. She was awoken by a noise, which in fact was only one-thirds of your fault. One, because Souji asked you to fetch a book since you were standing up already; one because it was Akagitsune who slept beside your chair; and finally – one because you were too tired and didn't look under your feet. So obviously, you screamed, Akagitsune barked, and you held onto your dear life while a 50 years old vase met it's doom.

It was smooth, as Souji summed up. And then your granny waltzed into the room, worse than any other demon you've ever came across and ordered you to go to beds.

''I'm so sleepy,'' you mumbled to no one in particular as you crawled out of the bed. You passed by the bathroom where Okita was brushing his teeth. You could say it was achievement of yours, making him brush teeth with the 'oh-so-awful-tooth-paste'. Or no dinners. Go figure. His green hoodie was put over his head. You suspected he took a liking to hoodies.

You stretched your arms, and jumped a bit as you heard somebody ringing on the doorbell. You opened the doors.

''Hi, nee-san!" Akira grinned to you. You let him in. You didn't miss the way he was looking around, as if looking out for danger. You sighed to yourself, you couldn't do anything about it.

It was Sunday, an almost week after your mom called. Week or so, she said. You wondered how long it in fact meant. Your granny was nowhere to be seen, so it meant she was out of the house already. She always visited her friend on Sundays. You actually couldn't remember when her friend came by to visit you instead. Ah, perhaps when your grandpa was still alive? That must be it. Your grandpa was an onmyouji as well, he was your teacher. He passed away a few years ago though.

You looked inside the fridge, expecting a meal for you, but you found none. You pursed your lips.

''Well?" Okita appeared behind you. You shook your head. ''Then prepare something?"

You smiled to him. He didn't know what was he asking for, did he? You picked eggs from the fridge, and decided you are able to make such an easy meal. You shooed Okita out of the kitchen and started. You tried to give your best to it, but who were you fooling. You were an awful cook, period.

You presented Souji and Akira your scrambled eggs and waited. Souji gulped down the egg, while tapping on his phone. You cursed yourself for showing him gaming apps. And then he froze, as his eyes teared a bit. He started to cough and looked at you as if you were trying to poison him, which you weren't. Akira held a strained smile on his face.

''How?" Souji managed to gasp out after he drank a glass of water. ''Miko-chan, are you trying to kill us?"

''I didn't! You never asked if I can cook or not," you crossed your arms over your chest. Okita sighed, and took the plate from Akira.

''Come on, kiddo," he addressed the boy. ''We'll show your nee-san how you do eggs."

''Yessir!" Akira, as much as he usually frowned upon Souji, agreed immediately.

''That's the spirit," Okita grinned.

You huffed and watched them in the kitchen. You absentmindedly patted Akagitsune, who appeared right beside you. You looked at Akira's neck – it was almost fine. Almost. You were glad he took the news of yokai and onmyouji fine. He accepted it as a fact, but he didn't have much choice after being attacked by one. You were awful big sister. You hit your head on the table and stayed in that position as you started to smell a nice breakfast being cooked.

''Hey, miko-chan?"

''Mm?" you mumbled.

''Would you be mad or really mad if I took your phone to bakumatsu?"

You considered this for a while. You decided on really mad, because that would mean getting third phone and no way you could afford it.

''Really mad," you answered putting your head on crossed arms. ''But why would you want to take it?"

You watched as Souji and Akira shuffled around the kitchen. Akira stopped and with a face clearly stating that he has no idea what's going on he mixed the eggs.

''For starters, I thought it would be useful for Kondou-san. If he was in Edo we could talk about things really fast since we'd be in Kyo."

You nodded your head. It would be a lot more convenient using a phone instead of letters and messengers. But what if it changed history, though? You would feel kind of guilty by introducing samurai to phones.

You yawned. You frowned. And shook your head.

''Aah, it wouldn't work anyway,'' you said. ''To use phones you need satellite."

''Sate-what?"

You sat up straight and cleared your throat.

''Satellite,'' you repeated. ''It's something that actually let's you talk through the phone.''

Okita hummed as he smashed eggs on the frying pan. ''Where can I get that satellite?"

''No, no. You can't get it, Souji-san."

He sent you a look.

''I'm serious. Satellites belong to the big corporations and they provide us with signal that goes through the satellite. Without signal you can't talk, and in bakumatsu you won't ever find signal because there are no satellites there."

You finished.

''Then I'll just take the satellite with me. From those corporations."

''I do believe you cannot."

''Yeah, watch me," he snorted at you. ''I'll just find one and take it before they notice. And they won't follow me to bakumatsu.''

''First of all," you said, waving your finger in the air. ''It would be stealing, not taking. And second of all – satellites are in cosmos."

''Where?" he stopped mixing the eggs and looked at you.

''Up there," you pointed at the ceiling. Well, to the sky, but this is what you meant.

You heard a doorbell ringing. You lifted your head.

"We'll talk about this satellite-thingy later."

You snorted at his words. You headed towards the doors.

''Kotobuki-san, good morning!"

''Hello, _____-chan," his dark eyes narrowed with gentleness. ''I was wondering if I could use your library for a while?"

You cocked your head to the side, and nodded, ''Sure! What are you looking for exactly?"

''It's a part of my research about Three Sacred Treasures," he replied.

You nodded and welcomed him inside. He greeted Okita and Akira as they appeared in the doorway. 

You led the man to the library, your footsteps were followed by a knocking of his wooden cane. Kotobuki-san was a historian, as you told Okita as he decided to walk with you. Kotobuki was retired teacher and now he was researching urban legends. Sometimes he would come by and talk with your granny about yokai, since she was much more knowledgeable to him.

''I think on this shelf you'd find a bit about it," you pointed, turning to him. ''Well, depending what do you want to find."

He bowed and thanked.

''I'm looking for a clues for the real location of them," he said.

''Hm?" Okita raised his brew. ''Isn't it common knowledge where they are?"

''Well, besides Yata no Kagami, the mirror, the rest of the treasures are fake," Kotobuki-san said matter-of-factly. You blinked. Was he one of people who believed into conspiracy theories? Were flat-earthers not enough?

Okita also looked a bit taken a back. To your knowledge Kusanagi no Tsurugi, the Grass-Cutting Sword is kept hidden at Atsuta Shrine in Nagoya. Yasakani no Magatama, the jewel, was is Tokyo and was used for enthronement to the emperor. It was unbelievable that these two were fake, why would they?

Kotobuki-san chuckled at your expressions.

''Kusanagi no Tsurugi was in Nagoya for a long time, that much is true. But around two hundred years ago it was melted and forged once again. Now it exists in much different form, gods know where," he sighed.

''Why would it be melted?" you asked.

Kotobuki-san readjusted his black tie. He always looked like a businessman that could crush you under his feet, but his gentle expression of an nice grandpa kind of destroyed that image.

''There were a few fakes of the sword to be kept as a protection from thieves," he spoke. ''One of them is still there, presented as true one. Or at least said to be, since no one but the priests themselves can see it."

You nodded. It still didn't explain why would it be reforged. Kotobuki-san seemed to read in your thoughts as he quickly continued.

''It seems that there was a theft attempt, that nobody is talking about. The thief stole the Sword, but in the end lost it along the way and it was melted. I believe now it could be in a shape of katana, or even something smaller like kodachi."

You nodded, still unconvinced. You glanced at Okita. He held mildly interested expression, and a small smile playing on his lips. It didn't seem like believed the man. You didn't blame him though, you yourself had a hard time believing it.

''What about Yasakani no Magatama?" Souji asked. ''Was it stolen and lost all the same?"

Kotobuki-san chuckled. You kept neutral expression on your face. Everyone knew that the Jewel was used by the Emperors. It was very pretty, you thought, made of green jade, the bead was simple yet distinguished. You remembered the ceremony, you saw it in tv when you were little. Of course it wasn't live broadcast, but your granny wanted you to watch it.

''The story here is a bit different," he raised a finger. ''After the last enthronement the Jewel was to return to the Shrine. Only a few priests know that it was to be transported to Ise."

"Why would they transport it to Ise?" you cocked your head.

''To do the cleansing," he turned to you. ''Only a few people know about it, but once every few decades the Yasakani no Magatama is taken to Ise, to be purified in Isuzugawa River."

"And what happened then?" Okita asked, and leaned with his arms crossed on the table.

"It was lost."

You looked at him.

"Lost," you said.

''Lost."

You scratched your cheek. Well, you always thought of Kotobuki-san as of an serious man. He wouldn't joke with you, would he? He knew you since you were a child, he taught you history when you were in elementary school. But talking about such things was unbelievable.

''Nii-san?" Akira called out from behind the doors. ''The eggs are ready. Like ten minutes ago."

You gasped as realization about your breakfast hit you. At least it wasn't your fault that you forgot.

''We're coming," Souji replied, nodded to Kotobuki san and left the library.

''Well,'' you turned to him. ''Please make yourself at home, you can use our books, but granny said to not take them, so..."

''No problem, _____-chan," the eldery man waved his hand. ''I'll check the books quickly and write down what I need."

You smiled, bowed and followed boys to the kitchen. The eggs, albeit cold were good.

***

One things that you hated the most was doing laundry. It not only consisted of your daily clothing, but also lots of additional fabrics used at shrine and offical attires. And now that Okita's things came along it made it even more annoying. You went to the back yard with a basket of freshly washed clothes. You found Okita on the porch with a book in his hands. After coming closer, you saw it was one of you history books you used to help Akira to study.

His face was marked with a frown you could see under his bangs. At the very beginning, almost month ago, you were sure that first thing he would do would be to turn to the history books. But he didn't. You knew why, though. It wasn't hard to guess that he wanted to go back to his times as soon as possible, so why bother with learning history. You let him read, you didn't think that knowing history would be something bad.

Nobody wanted to be lost.

You took care of the laundry and sat by Okita, he glanced at you and returned to reading. His sword was kept by his side as usual. You picked the katana up, waiting for a response, but he didn't react, even if he saw your movements. It was first time you took a closer look at it, you didn't bother earlier. Usually you just reminded him not to slash anything.

''What do you think about that old man's stories?" Okita asked, without rising his gaze at you. You looked down at the sword.

''I don't know," you admitted. ''It sounds crazy. But Kotobuki-san is very good historian, why would he lie? And moreover, why would he research it?"

Okita stopped his reading. You noticed he was reading history of Japan, you peaked, and he was nearing the bakumatsu. He looked at you.

''There are many wise people, who later became obsessed and are able to believe every little thing about the subject,'' he said.

''Perhaps,'' you agreed. ''But you know, Souji-san, I know Kotobuki-san since I was in elementary school, he doesn't seem to be obsessed."

Okita nodded, ''we'll see, I guess. Not that it reaaly interests me anyway."

You agreed with him. You actually became curious about the Sacred Treasures now. You hoped Kotobuki-san will share his revelations with you later.

You put your finger on the katana on your knees. It looked somehow familiar, but you couldn't be sure of anything, as you saw the thing every single day. To be honest it looked somehow funny, when Souji in totally modern clothing kept katana by his side. But you weren't able to convince him otherwise.

You unseathed the katana and stood up. It was kind of heavy, you decided. You didn't wield katana ever, only a small kaiken once. Just a little bit of self-defence and that was all. After all you had your shikigami's. You slashed the air, with just as much grace as Akira his stick. You smiled as you did.

''Your footwork couldn't be any worse, miko-chan," you heard Okita's snort.

''Oh, be quiet!" you fumed at him. He always had to destroy your fun. You decided to pay him no mind and did a few more slashes you saw in tv. "Hey, Souji-san is it true that you were a swordmanship instructor?"

"Yeah. I still am," he replied watching you.

"How long does it take to master a sword?" you asked. You took a good look at the blade gleaming in the sunlight. You admired it, truly you did. You din't know that much about katanas but it felt good in your hand and without doubt it was a beautiful weapon. Deadly too.

"Years. I've trained since I was young."

"Young like Akira?"

He nodded his head, "about that."

You were about to ask another question when you heard your grandma's voice- ''The dishes!"

You pouted. And gave Okita back his sword.

''Later," you waved and went to the kitchen.

***

You weren't aware of this, but the matter came clear when one day you finished your training much earlier that you usually did. Mostly because your parents were going to be home soon. Their idea of a week or so turned out to be two weeks. You took a quick shower and then heard shouts from the backyard. You peeked from the corner at the garden.

''Oh, dear," you sighed as you saw Akira and Okita. Akira was doing swings with bokken, right beside Souji who did the same. You knew that Okita was training himself, usually at the hall, so not to be out of practice. You smiled at them and walked at the porch. You sat down by the stairs and watched them. Okita was first to notice you and send you just a quick nod, while Akira froze. ''Oh, don't mind me, continue."

''Go on, Akira," he encouraged the boy.

He smiled back at you, a little embarrassed perhaps. You hummed with content watching him. He was really like a little brother you never had. You knew him since he was four, when brought to the orphanage after his single mother died in a car crash. You were having hard time back then, at the age of seventeen, when your parents were more absent than ever, expanding their business. You still tired to be cheerful, at least they still kept you, didn't they? Crybaby of a boy was the last thing you had in mind, when he showed up at the temple with his teacher. He was quiet, always at the very end of the row of children, his feet shuffling around.

You offered him a cookie. Rejected.

Few months later he bought one of lucky charms you were selling, with help of an older boy form the orphanage.

''Thank you!" he smiled, a little tight lipped, but still a smile. What happened to the sad boy, you wondered.

''Who are you going to give to?" you asked, a bit curious.

''I'll give it to my mom,'' he said. ''So she'll be fine on her way to other side."

You nodded and patted his head, ''that's very kind of you."

''Even when now I'm alone, I'll be fine,'' he clung to the charm. ''My mom's watching over me. Teacher said so."

You started wondering whether your parent's were watching over you. You somehow could remember them, but at the same time they overlapped with image of your parents now. And to this time, you couldn't find an answer to this question.

You sighed and looked at Okita and Akira. You were kind of surprised to see them together, but you were glad they started to warm up to each other. Downside of this was that it was caused by the accident.

You observed their movements. Of course Akira's were still clumsy and underdeveloped, but he was a hardworking boy, so you were sure he wouldn't give up easily. Souji's shirt was wet with sweat, and you couldn't help but appreciate a little bit of the fanservice. You heard them counting, they were nearing one hundred strikes. You took out you phone and shot a photo just when it was the last strike. You congratulated yourself for the reflex. You felt a shadow over you.

''Hi."

''Hi," Okita smiled. His smile was chilling as if the devil himself appeared before you. You chuckled and held onto your phone. ''What did you do, miko-chan?"

''Nothing," you objected and fumed. ''Why are you always accusing me of something?"

''You're always up to something," he held out his hand.

''No,'' you pushed the phone to your chest.

"I understand though."

"Do you?"

Okita sent you a smirk,''I am irresistable afterall."

You scoffed, but couldn't help but blush. What a ridiculous situation. With a quick snap, Okita snatched your phone from your hands. But before you could even start any antics your granny's angry face came into view as she walked into the porch. She treated both of you with a cold glare, that even made Okita stop his fooling. He stood beside you with an unsure expression and gave you back your phone. Your grandma still fuming went back into the house.

''What's with her?" Okita asked.

''My parents will be back home soon, I guess," you smiled. ''Ah, I forgot to mention. My mom can see yokai and shikigami, but she chooses to ignore it completely. Dad can't see them at all.''

Okita crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. Akira came up to you two, bokken by his side. He mimicked Okita's stance. It was cute, you decided.

''Nii-san, where did you learn your kenjustu?" he asked.

''From the greatest swordsmen of all," Okita said. His tone was honest and full of pride. Akira's eyes brightened as he waited for him to continue. ''From Kondou Isami-san himself."

''Whaat? Dirty liar!"

''I'm not," Okita mimicked the boy. ''Don't you know who stands before you?"

You rolled your eyes at them.

''Who?"

''Okita Souji," he said. Akira's eyes went wide. He looked at you frowning. You nodded and told him about Okita being transported to the future and how this should be kept a secret.

Akira nodded, still a bit overwhelmed, but you couldn't blame him. He looked unconvinced. You shrugged your arms. Little after that Akira said his goodbye's and went back to his home. You only hoped that nothing would happen to him on his way back, and you watched for a longer time till he disappeared from the path. You and Okita went back to the household, swiftly avoiding your granny in the corridor. You sat down at the porch, in the warm April sun.

Okita laid down on the wooden planks of the porch. He closed his eyes as he was resting after the training.

''I forgot to ask,'' you said. ''Where did you take that bokken from?"

''That storage room in the back.''

You searched in your mind for any storage rooms in your house and all that came to your mind was old dojo. Your granny told you it was used in late 80', but later they closed it down as there wasn't much popularity. Later it became a storage room. You told this to Okita, who seemed be mildly interested. You wondered if you'd clean up the room, he'd use it. And what if you'd open the dojo here, with Okita as the teacher? Akira could convince his friends to come – boys his age, inspired by anime surely would want to swing a katana once in a while. And that meant more people coming to the temple too. Good plan, you smirked to yourself.

You lifted his shirt to peak at the bandages. You tapped at the wound.

''Ow,'' Okita murmured.

You tapped once again.

''I said ow,'' he opened one of his eyes. ''You brutal woman."

''Don't lie, it's healed,'' you chuckled. Maybe you didn't take care of his wound's, he always refused your help, but you still did make sure it was actually getting better.

You dabbed your finger into his stomach once again, away from the injury.

''Oh my, _____-chan!'' you heard a squeal. Your head shot up, just as Okita opened both of his eyes and looked ahead. ''You're so forward!"

''M-mom?!" you squeaked. Okay, it was a little compromising, that you practically exposed half of Okita's stomach, very well structured by the way, and was touching him. You quickly withdrew your hand as your face went through all the shades of red. You didn't look at Okita, as he stood up right beside you.

''Hello, darling!" she chirped taking you into an embrace, you returned it with a small laugh of your own. She stepped back and looked down at you with a sparkling eyes. She always was beaming like a sun, drawing everyone to herself. You wished you were like her.

She turned her gaze to Okita, who stood behind you. He held a smile on his face, but you could tell he was feeling awkward. At least you hoped he did, because it was very awkward for you, and you could be the one suffering here.

''And you are?" She smiled without hiding her curiosity.

"Haruka?" Your father's posture appeared at the porch. ''There you are."

She waved to him, with her curled dark hair popping from every side. Your father was a tall man, with a slender figure that fit in every of his tailored suits. He made a few quick steps and you caught him in an embrace, stepping on your toes to reach him. When you were younger you loved to sit on his shoulders as he walked around. He patted you on your back.

''Your mother is getting anxious already,'' he said as he stepped from you. Your mother rolled her eyes. She turned back expectantly to Okita, who was a few steps back, probably trying to wriggle himself out of the family meeting. You wouldn't blame him, though. You father seemed to finally notice him, and turned with a polite, businessman like smile.

''Okiwasa Soujirou," he introduced himself with a fake name you came up with. You noticed your grandma at the porch, and you hoped she'd call him Okiwasa instead Okita.

''And you...-"

"He's a researcher!" you piped in.

All eyes turned to you. You were so great at this, making up stories, and what could go wrong. Okita turned to you, with a smile clearly indicating it's all on you now and he won't save you from the trouble.

''He's interested in Bakumatsu, he's actually quite a specialist when it comes to Shinsengumi,'' you raised your finger. Well, up until 1864, you mentally added.

Your father nodded his head and looked at Okita with a bit of appreciation. He always praised when young people were interested in history.

''What are you researching, Okiwasa-san?" he asked turning to Okita. You threw him a pointed look, it was his turn to save both of your asses.

''I'm just doing some biographical papers," he said. You nodded your head.

''Yup, and since we have this enormous library, he came here."

Your parents looked convinced with you little story. You were surprised they believed you, but from their nodding it seemed to be like it. You were kind of glad they did, but on the other hand this lie made you feel a little bit guilty.

''Why are you all standing here?" your grandma called from inside the house. ''Come in, quickly."

She ushered you to the dining room with a click of her tongue. She seated you before the table filled with good smelling food. Your stomach growled on the thought of it alone. Five of you sat down, and quickly devoured the food. You always loved your granny's cooking, unlike yours, it tasted good.

You made some small talks during the dinner, and then your mom brought a box on the table. You cocked your head looking at it.

''Look, ______-chan," she gushed. She opened the box revealing a beautiful kimono. You looked at her with widened eyes. ''We thought that you could come with us for Miyako Odori, so I ordered this kimono for you."

She brought it up and showed you. You were speechless for many reasons, one – it was way too extravagant for you, two – why would they want you to come with them? You touched the fabric, and admired the craftiness of the mofits. It was stunning.

''No way," you uttered. ''Wait. You want me to go with you?"

Your father took a sip of his tea and said, ''Why yes. I would be great opportunity for you. You've never been at one, right?"

You shook you head. You let go of the fabric and shook your head yet again.

''But it's a business meeting, why would I go there?" you asked.

''To have some fun!" she clapped her hands. ''You always sit closed in this old shrine, you should go out and see some world."

Your jaw dropped a bit. You were content with your life, and it wasn't true that you were closed in the shrine all the time. Your grandma didn't say anything though when you looked at her.

''I can't wait till I make your make up, and hair!" your mother chirped. Her attention to your confused and a little dejected face was gone as she went on the details.

''Have fun,'' Okita snickered. You shot him a glare.

''Okiwasa-kun, you should come too,'' your father remarked. ''It's really beautiful performance. And you can accompany _____ while we'll be taking care of the business."

Your mother nodded a few times agreeing with him. She promised to get him a kimono too, so he shouldn't worry. When he tried to turn the offer down, she cut him in the middle of the sentence. So he was doomed, just as you were.

Your granny only sighed as she patted Akagitsune.

***

Your ball fell of your hands. You pursed your lips and went down the slope to reach it. It went down so fast to the river side. You looked around but you couldn't find it anywhere. The sun glistered in the river's small waves and you grew more and more impatient. Your lip trembled when you thought about the ball you lost. Your daddy gave it to you on your fifth birthday, a few days ago.

''Is this yours?" you heard a voice. It was such a calm and tranquil voice. Yet it was smooth and kind. You turned to the source of the voice to see a beautiful woman, with your ball in her hands. She wore but a simple kimono, yet she looked more beautiful than anyone you've ever met.

You shyly nodded. The woman smiled and crouched before you.

''Are you lost?"

You shook your head. No you weren't lost. Your home was near, you just had to go through the forest, up the stairs and you'd be home. You looked around, and you made sure you knew where you were. The woman smiled, and the smile was as brilliant as sun. She patted your head and gave you back the ball.

''Let me take you home, _____," she spoke, reaching her hand to you. You couldn't resist and grasped her soft hand. She tugged at your hand and walked towards the bridge over the river. She took slow steps. You looked at her face, and looked into her kind blue eyes. They reminded you of the sky in the summer, so clear.

She chuckled as she noticed your stare. Instead of feeling embarrassed, you giggled too. She gave off such a motherly feeling. Your feet made a contact with wooden planks. You crossed the bridge and the woman stopped.

''Be safe,'' she caressed your head and turned around, "my sweet child, be safe''. You started to blink, the world became fuzzy, and all you could see was her brilliant smile as you fell asleep on the riverbank.

.

.

.

''Stop it, mother!" you heard voices in the hallway. ''I already decided what to do in my life!"

''Haruka, this is your responsibility!"

''It's just an old tradition, a legend, mother!" your mom's voice resounded in the hallway.

Your lips went into thin line. You stood up from the bed and creeped up to the doors. You didn't have to try much, you were able to listen freely.

''Why are you so stubborn?" your granny said. A sigh followed. ''It's your duty as a heir of Kunizuka family."

''Well guess what, mother, I'm no longer Kunizuka, I'm Takahashi now," your mother mockered. You went into the hallway. You hated it, when they argued about it.

''The blood still runs in your veins!" your granny argued. You saw shadows dancing on the wooden walls.

You noticed your father's figure leaning on the wall. A shadow obstructed his face as he stood still. He never took part in the argument. Always a figure of stoicism and calmness. Unmoving. You frowned and took a step towards the hallway. He noticed you and with a hint of surprise he shook his head.

You stopped. He went up to you and whispered, ''don't interfere. It doesn't concern you."

You turned on your feet and went out of the mansion and onto the backyard. You bumped into a body. You looked up and saw Okita before you. You just shook your head and avoided him. You went to the main temple, and through the courtyard to the stairs.

Your bare feet were freezing as you run down the stairs. You felt every little branch and stick underneath your feet as you went through the forest. You were sure you had already some minor cuts. You appeared before the riverbank. Your breaths were short, from the fatigue, as you didn't even noticed that you started running at the end.

You stopped at the bridge.

The iron construction was lighted up with artificial light. You stopped in the middle and hovered over the water. You leaned on the rails and sighed. You stood there for a long time, as the night wasn't as cold as you though it would be. Or maybe you hadn't noticed. Either way you just closed your eyes and let the soft hushes of flowing water calm you.

It was your place. Yours and your only for as long as you could remember. At least when you felt sad. And that's perhaps how you felt right now, sad. Because your mom and granny fought over the same matter yet again.

You stayed on the bridge for a while now. When the coldness of the night started to catch up with you, you decided to go back. You dragged your feet back to the temple. You stood in the backyard, not really ready to go back home again.

''Miko-chan, it's dangerous to walk alone at night."

You lifted your head abruptly, but quickly recovered. You hummed in response, and didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence in any other way. Okita sat on the porch, as usual. You never commented on his peculiar habit on sitting on the porch in the night.

''They're at it again," you said. You didn't know why though. Perhaps because there wasn't anyone else you could vent out to. ''But I can't blame granny though."

''Why are they arguing?"

You pursed your lips. You walked up to the porch and sat down. You swung your feet in the air, collecting your thoughts.

''It's because mom became a secretary instead of being a miko," you said. ''It was her duty and she decided to go against granny. And granny is only caring about the future of the shrine. After she dies there won't be anyone to take care of it."

You looked at the sky.

''What about you? You are a miko, aren't you?"

You smiled at him.

''Did you know that a head of the Amaterasu-no-kami Temple is a descendant of the goddess herself? In her veins flows a blood of the goddess."

Okita frowned.

''So?"

''I'm adopted."


	6. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back!! with some action!! at last!!

"I'm adopted"

"Huh?"

"Yep," you smiled. "I still love my parents, they took care of me, and I love granny. But I can't be the heir. My mom should. But she always had an aversion to it, and decided against."

Okita didn't say a word for a long time. He was left in his silent musing, just as you were. What else was there to be done? You, in the end, were just another miko serving in the shrine. After all, that's why your granny never objected to your studying medicine and wanting to be a doctor like she did with your mom's choice. You weren't her descendant, you weren't the blood of her blood. You might have been an onmyouji abilities, but it wasn't tied to bloodline. You might have served with your granny, but you simply couldn't be the one that will take care of the shrine in the future.

You sighed, looking at the water in the pond, "I wanna go to sleep."

You said as you started walking. Your feet hurt a bit, but you decided to stop caring about the pain.

"You're still a pretty good miko-chan if you'd ask me," Okita said. His seemingly not-so caring voice made you pause. His face was obstructed by a shadow, but even now, you could see his green eyes. They were clear.

Small smile made a way on your face.

"Yeah."

"But you're gonna be fairly awful miko if you oversleep your alarm," he added. You rolled your eyes and a small chuckle escaped your mouth.

***

You yelped as your mom tugged at your hair next evening. It seemed as if yesterday's argument didn't take place as she was cheery and full of energy. Your granny was dejected, and didn't hide her displeasure, but didn't say a word as she continued with her usual work.

Ring! Ring!

"I have to take that!" you said escaping your mom's clutches. Your face brightened when you looked at caller's ID, "Tomoko!"

"Hi, ______!" Your best friend's voice resounded on the other side. "Are you ready for a new semester?"

You stood up and walked on a porch, spring in your steps, "Almost! I can't wait to see everyone. And you!"

The girl on the other side giggled. You shared the laugh as you looked at the pond in the garden.

"Yeah, me too! I just got off the plane, and I'm totally ... a potatoe."

You rolled your eyes.

"But you went to USA, not many have such an opportunity, though."

"Alright, I have to admit it was pretty fun," she said. "But you sound tired?"

You smiled. Even on the other side of the line, she could tell such a detail.

"Mom's trying to kill me with her brush," you wailed. "She's taking me to see Miyako Odori this year."

"That sounds fun," Tomoko said. You heard a few voices on the other side, though you couldn't understand either. A few knocks and a shush from Tomoko, "I have to go. Call you later, okay?"

"Sure, bye," you said and after that the call ended.

Your mom from the other side of the shoji doors called. You assured her that you'll be right back, and looked at your phone screen. Your face went red as you saw yourself on it, napping on the porch, with open mouth, droll dripping from your lips. And in the corner you saw Souji's face, with a nasty grin. That dumb samurai! When did he take it? And when did he have time to make it your home screen?

"______!" your mom shouted again, this time with hostility. You came into the room, and she pointed to sit before her. She was already clothed in beautiful, pink kimono. Decorated with cherry blossom, was arranged with a blue obi stash. Overall, your mom looked graceful, and a light make up made her even more beautiful.

She styled your hair, and a last touch were two hair pieces, which beads dangled with your every move. She proceeded with putting on furisode, she bought for you and obi. You had to admit, you looked quite good.

She excused herself and went to your dad. You put on the shoes and turned around in looking in the mirror. You twirled, watching as the sleeves swished in the air. 

"Hey, miko-chan, can you tell that fur-"

"Eep!" you squeaked as Okita's sudden appearance made you lose your balance. Your ankle twisted and with a yelp of pain you fell on the floor before Okita could catch you. You messaged your ankle, and puffed your cheeks, "Don't scare me like that!"

You turned with a glare to him, you still were mad about that home screen on your phone, but any insult you had at the tip of your tongue died down. You took his appearance into consideration, or more like you stared hard at him. The kimono your mom purchased for him was made of a fine, light lavender dyed material. Subtle, darker decoration accented the whole composition. He stood with one of his hands on his hip, holding his katana in its place. His usual topknot was tied without much care.

"Hm? What it is?" he teased, peering at you.

"N-nothing," you stammered, embarrassed to be caught staring. You reached your hand and tugged at his sleeve, "help me up."

"Can't you do it on your own?" he complained.

Your shook your head stubbornly.

"You made me fall, you help me up."

"I didn't tell you to twirl before the mirror, did I?"

Your cheeks flared as you tugged at his sleeve again.

"How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough," he smirked. You puffed your cheeks. And mumbled curses at dumb peeking samurai, when you were suddenly jerked up.

"Hey! It hurts!"

"Didn't you want me to help you up?"

"That's-!"

You fumed at him and crossed your arms. He could be so annoying sometimes. And to think you were calling him goddamn handsome a few moments ago!

"Aww, you are so cute!" Your mom giggled, with her hands clasped around her cheeks. You groaned. She winked at you. "Are you ready?"

You nodded, though your ankle was telling a different story altogether, as with every step a sting of pain followed. If you weren't so adamant at pleasing your mom you might've complained and stayed home. But you didn't, and kept quiet.

"Wait, you're taking that sword with you?" you asked Souji.

"Yeah, do you have something against that?"

"Like a thousand of reasons, duh."

You two walked behind your parents. You were taking a car, and you wondered how will Souji take the raid. He once asked Akira about the weird carts and you had to conceal the laughter as the boy tried to explain them to him.

"It's a nice accessory," your mother piped in, stepping into the car. Accessory that was a very real thing, that could slash other real things, and make a real damage. You kept silent. You took the back seat, and Souji followed with unsure face. Take that, dumb samurai, you smirked when he fiddled with the seatbelts. No way you were helping him today.

The car started and you kept quiet the whole ride. Your mom was chatting, mostly to your dad, and about this new business partner. She even laughed at his long nose. Souji kept peering out of the window to the streets, taking every detail in.

Honestly, you were less than interested, and you tired to not move your ankle too much. A dull ache resounded within, and all your hopes about it being fine were vanishing with every sting.

The hall was enormous, able to fit more than a hundred people. You felt like a speck of a dust within shining diamonds as your family made way through it. You grasped Okita's sleeve and walked behind, without giving away your hurting ankle. He only glanced at you and with a smirk mumbled something under his nose. You couldn't hear him though through the buzzing noise the people around you created.

Your parents stopped and your dad shook his hands with a gentleman in black suit. You could've been wrong, but your senses resounded with an alarm. But they were also ringing before. Maybe you were simply overreacting, since big crowds made you irratable and a little confused. Confused, because sensing yokai was always harder. Also your hurting ankle made you feel even more on edge.

Your parents introduced you to the gentleman, whose name was Ogiwara Torisuke. You bowed and smiled kindly, although you had to admit, he really had a long nose. Just as your mom said, and you made an effort to stop staring. Another man in black came forward and whispered something to Ogiwara's ear.

"If you excuse me," he turned to your parents. "Let's meet at the performance, as I have some matters to attend."

"See you then," your father nodded.

When you were already seated, you couldn't help but feel excited. You were sitting near the stage, so you were sure you'd be able to see everything. You could almost forget about your hurting ankle, when you waited for the performance. Soon enough Ogiwara appeared, and sat beside you. He smiled at you.

''It's been a while, _____-chan," he said. You blinked.

''Excuse me?"

''I remember when you were a child,'' he said.

''Um, you do?" you raised your brew. It was not entirely impossible, but still.

The sound of the Hyoshigi resounded in the hall, silencing any conversatio; the wooden instrument cracked, announcing the beginning of the performance. Ogiwara put a finger to his lips, indicating you to be quiet, and turned to the stage. You glanced at him, but in the end focused on the stage. The lights were out, and only the stage was in the light. Miyako Odori was a sight to behold, as the geisha's walked up to the stage. Dressed in glamorous kimono they started their first dance. You watched, as they moved gracefully across the wooden stage, and wished you could be as graceful as them. Another two dances followed, each beautiful on its own. Every dancer was enhancing on their own, but your attention was turned to one of them. Her moves were enchanting, so smooth and powerful at the same time. She was the queen of the stage.

It was truly breathtaking, but not as much so you would feel suffociated. You moved your hand to your neck, but felt nothing. You coughed and turned around, just to see another guests watching the performance. You turned to Okita, and he sensing your gaze on him, turned to you. He silently sent you a questioning look, but you only shook your head. He frowned and looked around, putting hand on the katana, just in case. Surprising as it seemed, he was able to carry it inside.

Maybe you were paranoid. Maybe you were making Souji paranoid too, with your paranoia. It was the case, you decided. You were paranoid, that's all. You leaned on your chair, smothering your kimono. You turned to watch performance. You were frowning all the time. The atmosphere was making you uneasy, yet you couldn't find the source of it.

''Do you smell that?" Souji whispered to you. You were just about to ask what, but in the very moment you felt a rotten smell hitting your nostrils. You put a sleeve to your nose, once again scanning the surroundings. Yet still nothing out of ordinary happened. Or it was just too dark to see on the audience seats.

You sighed and turned back. The smell made you a little bit nauseous, as it reminded you of a rotten meat that was left for too long in the fridge.

A shout.

Your head shot to the stage, where the women began to scatter, their white painted faces twisted in fear. People from the front rows jumped back and you gripped the chair arm. What in the world was happening? You reached into your sleeve to grasp shikigami.

A hand shot from the back, clasping around your neck. Your chair fell down, with your wriggling form on the floor. You were gasping for the air, as the small tears fell from your eyes. You caught the hand, scraped your nails on the skin.

The grip loosened an you were left on the floor, in a frantic attempts to gasp the air. The hand was gone. You wiped the tears from your eyes, as you trembled between the chairs. Somebody caught your arm, you leaped to your side.

''Are you okay?" a hand hovered over you, and with a sight of a relief it was Okita. You nodded, messaging your neck. You clasped his outstretched hand and let him bring you up. A chaos was all you could see. People running and screaming, people attacking each other. You searched for your parents, as they were supposed to sit next to you, but in the crowd and rummage of scraping chairs you couldn't find them.

''Where are my parents?" you croaked.

''I don't know. Somewhere," he said, pushing you back. You yelped when the pain from your ankle hit you. You leaned on the wall.

''What do you mean, somewhere?!" you shouted at him. ''I have to find them!"

It hit you, the aura that earlier was so carefully hidden. It leered all around you, like a daggers in the fog, ready to attack. You gulped down. You looked around you, your caught a dead stare of a man, that was walking towards you. With outstretched hand, he let out a growl that drew more attention to you. You picked up your paper manikin from inside your sleeve and took a stance. But what were you to do, really? This man, he wasn't a yokai. He was a human, in trance.

The man jumped towards you and you hestitated. You were again, pushed back by Okita, who had no qualms about defending himself from this man. Crimson blood splashed on the ground and on your feet. You wheezed.

"A-akagitsune!" you shouted. The fox appeared in blast of blue fire, leering at the surrounding. You pointed at him, and the fox, as if reading your mind, created a circle. The entranced people couldn't get past the flames, and by then you noticed they were killing each other. You wanted to puke, but you held it in. Okita glared at you, when he was also successfully cut out from the fight.

A wheezing sound, that reminded you of a flopping of bird's wings, echoed somewhere up in the air. A blow came, when a tengu came down with his spear. You jumped just in time to dodge it, and the blade struck at the floor. Akagitsune sensing the danger, just a bit too late, came down and attacked the yokai. He was easly shooed away, hitting the wall. Another blow, directed at you, was stopped by a katana.

This time you thanked gods that Okita was there with you, even if right now he was scaring you. The tengu chuckled, and you got a goosebumbs on your body. The familiar feeling hit you when they began to clash.

You took a deep breath, and closed your eyes. What you needed to do, was to cleanse all the yokai that leered around making the ruckus. Akagitsune stood by your side, waiting for your move. A terrible clash came, breaking your concentration. The mask on tengu's face broke. His face, albeit bloodied, was one you knew. Ogiwara stood up, his wings flopped as he adjusted his spear in his hands. You didn't have time to think about this, as you heard shouts of people attacking each other.

You calmed your senses, you were safe. Akagitsune flames made sure nobody else could come into the circle. Ogiwara was fighting with Okita, you had to trust the samurai to take care of him. You tuned out Ogiwara's energy, and focused on another one, that was all around the place. It wasn't other tengu's energy, it was something different. Enchanting even. You followed your senses, clasping your hand around the necklace from your grandma, with the other you picked another manikin from your sleeve. You slowly, but steadily followed the energy you felt. Your eyes opened when you were on the corridor. With deep breath you stepped on the stairs to the balcony above the stage.

There stood a woman, clad in breathtaking kimono. Ugly energy was slipping all around her. With a soundless mutter you called your second shikigami. Inuwashi, the golden eagle, emerged from thin air. You positioned your hands, waiting for the shikigami to turn into a weapon. Inuwashi was second of the three shikigami's you possessed, and only one that was able to turn into a bow and an arrow. You could shot a powerful blast of energy, cleansing the yokai, but only once.

You aimed at the woman, when suddenly she spoke, without turning around.

''_____," her sweet voice caused another wave of goosebumps. ''What a brave girl you are."

You gulped down and readied yourself.

''Where are your parents?" she asked, taking in strand of her long black hair. You took a quick breath in, when you heard an explosion of fire, down on the stage.

''They are fine," you said, smoke slowly making way to the place you were standing. Your ankle bounced in pain as the floor shook.

The woman chuckled and spoke, ''I mean your real parents,_____."

You bit your lip. How did she new that? Your vision was obstructed by a smoke,.

''Did they leave you, little miko?" she asked. "Why didn't they look for you? Little burdersome girl you are, aren't you?"

You gritted your teeth. Your fingers trembled. You shouldn't let her words affect you, no matter if she knew so much about you.

''Have you ever wondered what they were like? Oh, I bet you did. But in the end you won't meet them. You will stay with that old granny of yours, trying to please your new set of parents."

"Shut up!" you snapped, and she stood up. You took two steps, to get better chance at shooting. You weren't expert in archery, and you didn't want to lose the arrow.

''Hm, come to think, you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to be a good girl to your mom. But how do you feel, when she doesn't even care whether you are fine or not?" she chuckled.

''Stop it, I... warn you," you said.

''Poor little miko, always on your own, a little lost girl in this world full of terrors," she smiled and turned her face to you. ''Come on, _____, fight me. I know you enjoy it."

You gritted your teeth and let out the arrow. The golden light shoot through the air, and just before it could reach the woman, she disappeared in a thick fog. Along with her, the energy was gone. You stumbled towards the edge of balcony, and saw people down. They were looking around confused and disoriented.

You sighed a sigh of relief and allowed yourself a bit of rest. You still could feel tengu's energy all around and you called Akagitsune. His fire burned higher and higher, cleansing the yokai as you slowly made your way down stairs. Were were your parents?

Your breath was short as tried to see through the smoke. Your eyes were tearing up, and you couldn't help but wipe them all the time. You were coughing, as you walked through the corridor, listening to the sounds of a fight. Your ankle wasn't moving properly so you were slow. Akagitsune's blue fox fire burned any remains of the yokai in your surroundings, so you weren't worried about it.

The scene came to your view, half of the red lanterns you admired before were burned to ashes. The instruments were scatteted on the ground, with the decorations falling onto the wooden floor. But this wasn't something that made you stay nailed to the groung. It wasn't the fire consuming the wood. It wasn't yokai's screaming in pain perishing in the blue fire. It was the bodies, half rotten, eaten away by the yokai and fire. It was the blood, filling your nostrils with a metallic smell, causing you nausea. It was the clash of swords, echoing in a cacophony of the sounds, mixing with the beat of your heart. It were the flashes before your eyes, like a thunder, one after another. It was the bloody grin on his face, a chuckle when another rooting body met its end. It was the glint in his eyes, a flash of blue and red mirrored in his eyes.

Your throat, already dried, made a gasp for air.

Ogiwara danced with his deadly spear in his hands. His movements swift, like a spring wind, he was made of. He picked a random man and decided to use him as a shield.

A teared sleeve of lavender kimono, and a hiss made you move forward. A swing of a katana into Ogiwara's stomach, and your feet leaped into action. A clash of the iron, and you were stepping beside the bodies, your feet dyed red. Ogiwara's knees hitting the wood with a dull crash, and your feet slipped, as a thought flashed in your mind - who was the real demon here?

An unfinished swing and your hands clasping around a man's arm. A glare. A shout. A spit of blood.

"Stop it!"

A push.

You hit the ground, and a second later a swish of your long sleeves as you stood before him, eyes wide open. It didn't stop him, a blade shot right beside your ear, jabbing at Ogiwara's face. He screeched in pain and flew back, releasing innocent human on the ground. You stood up facing Okita.

You were making steps back until you back hit the wall. Now there was nothing separating you, as Okita came closer. His eyes shone. Hairs on your body stuck as you wished for some kind of a support. You couldn't tear your eyes from his; you were like a deer caught in a trap, waiting for a hunter to take your head. 

''Don't-...!"

''What? Now you're scared, _____?" his voice was full of malice, and you couldn't help but to notice that he used your name. ''Who did you think I was?"

''I...-'' your voice caught in your throat. ''What if these people were my parents? Would you kill them too!?"

Your shout didn't faze him at all. He stood before you, and a quick move, sending his katana above your head. He would. He wouldn't care whose parents they were. They were enemies in his eyes, a yokai to be killed, that threatened his safety. And he wouldn't care about another way out, he'd just kill them.

''I don't belong to this era," he said. ''I don't abide to your rules. I kill for the Shinsengumi, I raise my sword for one person only."

You trembled under his hard gaze. Something stirred within you. Who was the real demon?

''Don't think you can coax me to be your little pet," he hissed. ''I don't care about this whole yokai business, what they are looking for, or who they fight. I want to go to my times and never look back."

Your breath was shallow as you stared at him. Your nails scribbled the wall, as you tried to utter a single word. Your sunk under his glare, unable to argue back. His face twisted as he leaned back from you. His shoulders shook as he coughed.

Your knees gave out and you crashed down to the floor. Okita's body was trembling with the series of coughs. He looked at his hand, and you could see just the same thing he did. Blood dripped from his fingers. He staggered and fell on his knee, with his sword helping him to keep the balance. You just watched as his coughs increased. You watched as he fell on the floor unconscious.

It was too much. Too much, too much. You let the tears fall as you gave out a whimper. Your sobs died in the noise of the cracking fire, but you couldn't just stop yourself. You scraped your scalp with hysterical whimpers. It was too much.

There is only so much hurt a person can take.


	7. Seven.

You barely remembered when the police and paramedics appeared. You seemed to be in deep trance, somewhere off, far away and only now silent tears were falling from your eyes. You hardly registered the trip to the hospital while they asked you questions, which you had no idea how to answer. Plucked to the hospital machinery you fell into deep sleep. Back in your head thoughts of your parents, yokai and Souji swirled around. Yet you coudn't help but let your eyes close.

You woke up in a cliche way, in a hospital room with sun rays blinding your eyes, soft breeze filling the room. For a moment you just wished you could go back to sleep, but sense of danger and anxiousness kept pushing you to stay awake. A nurse soon came in, adjusting the pillows behind your head.

''Miss, I'd like to ask you a few questions?"

You spotted a figure knocking on the doors to your room. Young man, with a notebook in his hands, moved closer to your bed in a quick pace. He hissed when he crashed with a bed nearby making small rucscus. By his outfit you guessed he was a police officer, quite probably a novice. His hands swirled around a pen as he scraped the paper of the notebook.

''My name's Kanbayashi Ryo. Can you tell me what did you see last night?" he asked after taking a deep breath.

''Uh," you started. ''I was with my parents in front of the main stage."

Kanbayashi started to scribble furiously in his notebook. He readjusted his glasses and with a nod he urged you to continue.

''Then the fire broke out," you stated. You focused on him. He seemed to be new to the job, probably just out of police academy. You seen some policemen around a lot while you worked in the hospital. They would come to the victims of the accidents getting their testimonies. There were two murder cases around the end of last month; one of them involved a woman barely escaping the killer. She was put under surveillance for a week, so everyday a new officer would come in. They were usually just as Kanbayashi. Young and in need of experience. The woman that was attacked was actually the victim of a yokai case; your case. The police never found the killer, but you did.

''Yes?" he urged.

''I don't remember much. The crowd was crazy and I couldn't find my parents," you wet your lips. Your heart beat quickened a bit. ''Do you know where they are?"

You heard another knock to your room.

''________," you heard voice of your granny. Your eyes watered a bit. She came up to your bed, pushing Kanbayashi to the side. His eyes travelled from you to her. You went for a hug. ''I'm glad you're alright. Don't worry, your parents are alright. You were asleep before, so I didn't want to wake you up."

"Where are they?"

''At home," she said. A frown made a way to your face. ''They weren't taken to the hospital. They visited you in the morning, but since you were asleep they went home."

"I see."

You sighed and fell down onto the pillows. They were safe, thank gods. The young officer cleared his throat. You almost forgot about him.

''Uh do.. do you remember anything else miss? Some suspicious people?"

''No, sorry, I don't," you sent him apogletic smile.

He scraped his head. With a reminder to give a call when you'd remember anything else he said his goodbyes. You assured him of that and breathed in, happy that he was gone. Then you briefed your granny on the events of the last night. You left out your conversation with the woman, as it unsettled you deeply.

You rewinded in your memory that evening and felt shudder as you thought of Okita and his scary eyes as he stared down at you. Were you saved when he fell down from the blood loss and coughing? You weren't one to trust easily, but you at least felt he was sort of a companion. He wasn't your friend obviously, you had your friends. Tomoko for example; oh how much you wished she was here with you. Maybe she wasn't aware of your life as onmyouji, but she was always great comfort to you. Okita on the other hand knew a bit already. At least you could share that part of your life with him. And you promised him to help. But now... he was scaring you a bit. Yet at the same time, you couldn't help but wonder whether or not he was alive.

Your granny couldn't stay much longer. She went to the temple and you were yet again left alone. You decided to get up and perhaps look for somebody you actually knew from the hospital. How many victims there were? How many died? How many were hospitalized? You felt fairly well as you walked though the familiar hall to the nurse office, with a soft limping as your ankle was not in good condition.

You sneaked peaks into the patients rooms on your way. You bumped in to somebody while you made a turn and bounced back. You apologized quickly.

''Ah, I was just looking for you," man said. You looked up at fairly big man who stood before you with a big grin upon his lips. You were sure you saw that person before.

''For me?" you rised your brow. Last time somebody spoke in a riddled manner to you, turned out to be an evil tengu with intention to kill everybody.

''Indeed!" he clapped his hands. ''You might not remember me, but I know you.''

Fighting with a grimace you crossed your arms. With a polite smile you concentrated on the man. Aside from his general appearance, was one of a bald monk, which on its own was a bit suspicious, you couldn't read much from his face. Or eyes for that matter. There was no hidden fiendish energy either. But who you were to talk since at Miyako Odori you spectacularly showed that you sucked at finding yokai.

Yet there was something in that man that you could say was quite familiar. You couldn't put a finger on it, but reading yourself for any attack, you cocked your head.

''Ah, no need to stay on guard,'' he waved his hands. ''I'm Ashiya Doman."

"Oh, really."

That was weird name.

''I knew your grandfather."

Your lips left silent gasp. With a quick run through your memory lane you recalled when you were about ten or so your grandfather introduced you to his lifetime of a friend. You've only met the man once, as your grandfather died a few months later due to cancer. Your gradfather was also an onmyoji. Since he learned about your ability to see yokai he made sure to teach you thing or two. After his death your granny took his place as your teacher.

Ashiya Doman was kind enough to let you have your thoughts wander a bit.

''Sorry,'' you coughed. ''So-"

''_____-chan,'' he softly interrupted you. ''I came for a visit. I heard about Miyako Odori fiasco, and I want to talk with you about something.''

You raised a brew at him, ''alright. Hm, let's go to my hospital room then?"

He nodded and you led him back to your room. You sat by your bed and he took place by the window.

''Please tell me, who attacked you?" he started. Kind smile still remained on his lips. While he stood by the window, the light from behind made him look much older than at first you noticed. ''I talked with your mother, but she couldn't tell me much."

You licked your lips.

''Honestly?'' you sighed. ''It was a mess. There were a few tengu's around, that much for sure. And a woman who was able to control human minds.''

Ashiya nodded, listening to you. His arms were crossed. You made a mental note to do some research on her when you get home.

''I was able to find her, but she disappeared before I could shoot her.''

''And the tengu?"

''Well, I know that few were taken down.''

''By who?" Ashiya cocked his head to the side.

''My ally of sorts? That's complicated,'' you tapped your cheek. You continued, ''one of them posed as a business partner to my parents. His name was Ogiwara. Do you know something?"

''Ogiwara, huh. I don't recall that name," he shook his head.

That's too bad you thought. You started to wonder why did they actually appear. It seemed that Ashiya face didn't reveal much of anything. It was now just obscured by shadow. Honestly, if you had to prepare for any other attacks you had to go home. Last night you made a mistake of just taking shikigami with you. You should've taken amulets with you. Well, if anything you payed for your idiocy, shame that people had to be hurt because of this.

With a soft sight you looked over at the edge of your bed where your shikigami fox was resting. You haven't unleashed his full potential and for that you were also quite bitter. You could've done better.

You heard a soft knocking on your door. A familiar head of police officer invited himself to your room.

''Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt,'' you sent you apogeltic smile. ''I have just one more question.''

Officer Kanbayashi rummaged through his notes as he went closer. He looked over at Ashiya and introduced himself. They exchanged shake of hands and with this Kanbayashi focused again on you. You waited with smile as you dangled your feet.

He looked over an edge of your bed to see sleeping fox over there. A frown graced his features for a split second, but next thing he did was a deep breath and shake of head. With a slight nod to himself he turned to you.

He could see him. Just like your mom he was a type to entirely ignore.

''So I've asked around and somebody told me that, hm, '' his voice faltered. ''that, there was an individual who apparently was, um, holding a katana and fighting with some other people? Is that something you can confirm?"

You blinked a few times.

''I don't recall such an event sir,'' you shook your head. Of course there were more witnesses. Another mental note was that at some point you had to go and find Okita, no matter how much apprehensive you were about it right now. It was like something snapped yesterday, and honestly you had no idea how to deal with it.

Something in your senses tingled. It was ominous presence of yokai, quite stronger that you usually felt. At hospital it was usual to feel them. There was always some wandering small yokai around, but this time it was stronger. You wondered what entered the premise. You looked over at Ashiya. His face didn't convey anything.

''And,'' his frown deepened, not acknowledging your answer. He seemed to be occupied in whatever notes he made. To be fair he looked quite tired, probably taking testimonies from many patients. ''And some patients recall, a blue fire?"

He scratched his head.

''Blue fire?"

He seemed to be at loss of words at the moment.

''Can you at least confirm the, uh, katana wielding person?"

You were about to deny yet again, when all your heads turned to loud noise from the corridor. Your best guess? This fiendish energy you felt earlier.

You stood up from your bed. Your rest was very short lived as the yokai didn't actually take a break time.

''Wait, I'll see what happened," he said, reaching for gun fastened by his belt.

Ashiya put a hand over his shoulder and spoke for the first time since Kanbayashi appeared in the room. Lights on the corridor flickered and then faded out. Just as any source of light – sun included.

''No offense, officer, but I don't think it's a good idea."

''Excuse me?"

Another noise resounded. It sounded a bit like a noise of shattering glass, mingled with a bit of a sneer. You jumped over the bed and with Akagitsune at your feet you went to the door. You cursed under your breath when pain shot through your ankle.

''Miss-!"

You ignored the policeman and opened the doors, stealthy enough as to not make yourself an easy target for whatever was out there in the corridor. Soon enough in dark corridor you were able to hear, more than see, creatures. A sneer at your direction. You could hear a more distinct sound of hiss that enveloped the corridor.

You hoped that other patients stayed in their rooms, as they could be in serious danger. Before anything you had to make sure they were safe. From inside of your room you could hear voice of Kanbayashi as he quickly approached you.

''Please go back into the room.''

"Shh!" you hissed in return. "It's really not safe out there."

Kanbayashi was taken aback and gulped down. He looked down into hallway but you could guess that he had no idea what was happening.

''_____-chan, what's your plan?" Ashiya whispered, making you startle a bit.

An ominous giggle resounded, echoing.

''We need to seal patient's doors,'' you said as you moved into the hallway. Imps, and it appeared to be snakes leered. You saw a yokai in the middle, walking towards one of the doors, glowing a bit in the darkness. You guessed it was main perpetuator.

Suddenly you heard a yelp from beside you. Kanbayashi folded down on the floor clutching his foot. A snake made it's way towards you, without any of you noticing. You kneeled down next to him.

''No time for this,'' Ashiya clicked his tongue, lifting an amulet in his hand. With a soft murmur, he casted a spell over the police officer, who was groaning in pain. His face momentarily relaxed. Ashiya continued, ''your enemy is Jakotsu Baba, you have to watch out for snakes on her arm.''

You nodded. Apart from snakes you didn't know much about her. Ashiya reached inside of his robe and handled you a bundle of arrows.

''I heard one of your shikigami's can change into a bow. I blessed these arrows, so you can get more that one shot if you maintain his form of bow.''

''What in the world is happening?!" Kanbayashi shouted.

''Sorry, we'll explain later,'' Ashiya hushed the policeman who was now trying to stand up with a help of the doorway. Ashiya turned to you, as he handed you another object. A kodachi.

You heard more ominous chuckles and another, unexpected noise. Yet, so damn familiar, that some kind of anger boiled in you. You stood up and at this moment you met gaze from across the hallway. Okita, who slided the doors, was looking around until he met your gaze.

You took a deep breath and pointed with your head to the Jakotsu Baba. Okita grimaced as he noticed the figure. Something hit you as your gaze flickered back to him. There was no katana. The only place that the sword could be would be storage. Well, damn – yet again. You looked over Akagitsune and sent him forward. As Jakotsu Baba was wrecking some medical equipment, you took quick stride after shikigami. The fox cleared your way out of imps and snakes with just snap of his teeth.

''I need my sword,'' Okita hissed to you as you two took cover of the sliding doors. ''I woke up and it was gone.''

You sighed, as your irritation stated growing. You send him a glare.

"It's in storage room at the end of this hallway,'' you snapped. ''At least should be.''

''Clear the way,'' he pointed at the door. You clicked your tongue at his demeanor. You summoned Inuwashi and saw as it parched itself on your shoulder. ''I need it back.''

You took kodachi, small dagger from Ashiya and pushed it into Okita's hands, saying, ''you''ll have to make it with this."

''A dagger."

"A dagger."

With a movement of your hand you made the eagle change into golden bow. It was a bow made more of a pure energy than anything touchable. With an arrow made of shikigami's energy it lasted for a one shot. It seemed Ashiya believed his blessed arrows could do more. You took one of them and aimed at the old woman like creature, that was heading towards the storage room.

Your arrow flew through the corridor and when it was just a inch from striking the youkai – the demon turned its head around. The arrow was caught in its hands and now was melting.

''Well, damn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dKn_jKGjZcUV7pY0436UXPFCf403bRaYiD8wKtoFkfc/edit


	8. Eight.

''Well, damn.''

That's how you lost your first arrow. Okita sent you pointed look, which you promptly ignored. Damn you and your shooting skills.

Jakotsu Baba ignored you, with an onmious giggle started to walk into the direction of the storage room. Seeing as you were probably not any sort of a danger to her, she was ignoring you. The overwhelming hiss of the snakes surrounded you and your only way was to burn then with Akagitsune's fire. Using your spiritual energy you allowed the red fox to get bigger, his height comparable to the size of an St. Bernard. His tail wiggled with excitement as he started to clear the way for you.

You saw figure of Ashiya as he went into the opposite direction, sealing every patient door along the way. He disappeared in the corner.

You heard a loud noise and looked into the corridor. There he was, yokai who turned upside down yesterdays event. Grand Tengu walked along the hall, his dark, almost pitch black wings melted into the darkness. The mask that would hide his face was now half shattered, which you could only guess was result of his fight with Okita.

''Crow,'' the samurai seethed, as he tightened his grip on the dagger.

Golden eye of Ogiwara turned to you, his sprear ready.

''You will not stop us this time,'' he spoke. ''Give us the sword Okita Souji.''

That would be a tiny bit problem, you mused as you took another arrow and pointed at Ogiwara. 

''Why in the world you want this sword so much?" Okita asked. For a moment you thought of leaving Okita here and go after Jakotsu Baba, but since all he had as mean of defense was a kodachi that could hardly be a weapon agains giant spear, you reconsidered.

''It's essential for our master.''

Oh, so he worked for somebody else. Just great, some kind of organized yokai group was after Okita's katana for gods know what reason. Well, number one rule of dealing with yokai; you do not give them what they want.

Okita's lips curved into a wolfish grin as got himself ready. From tengu's stance you could see he was also reading himself for the attack. He jumped and you were ready to let go of the arrow.

And with this distance you were sure you'd be successful. But seconds before your arrow slipped from your fingers, something wet curled around your hurt ankle. It yanked you so hard that you fell almost flat on your face, only helping yourself with your forearms. You looked at the snake with eyes glowing like two red coals. You took arrow that was still in your hands and with curse on your lips you jabbed the snake with it. The snake turned into ashes and black mist.

At the same time a gunshot echoed in the hallway and your gaze fell on the police officer. Kanbayashi stood at the doors where you left him, now holding a gun. He was succesfull, but only at angering Ogiwara. Tengu stopped and turned his blazing glare at Kanbayashi. The police officer shoot again, but it only turned out to be futile, because normal bullets done no damage to the yokai.

''Hey, crow!'' Okita shouted. ''Your enemy is right here or your attention span is worse than a pigeon's?"

It seemed like Ogiwara wished to get rid of Kanbayashi, who probably was just a hindrance to him. But before he could let his spear fall onto police officer, Okita threw the dagger at his back. His back arched as he let out a growl and turned to you.

''You will regret that later," he spit and took out the dagger out of his back. He threw onto the floor. You jumped and intercepted the dagger. You kicked it further into the corridor, into direction where Jakotsu Baba was slowly moving. With a stumble you fell beside Kanbayashi. Ogiwara was still focused on you, and you sent Okita a look. You hoped he would get the message and go after Akagitsune, to the magazine area.

He jumped into the direction of the dagger just as you pulled the bow. It glowed in your hands with golden light.

''What the hell?" Kanbayashi was trembling with his gun in his hands.

''Don't shot at him anymore!" you shouted back. Aimed and released the arrow. It was for the first time in forever clean shot, that finally reached your target. It sunk into his shoulder but other that letting his blood flow, it didn't turn him to ashes as you wished it would.

Okita, not slowing downm even when a coughing fit caught up with him, raced along the hallway. Ah, you hoped he'd be okay.

You turned to yokai, who was already turning to go after Okita.

''Why do you need the sword?" you asked him, reaching for another arrow. You couldn't see Ogiwara's face, as this was side that the mask was still intact.

''And who are you to ask me?" he turned to you, as if he only noticed your presence. Rude, you thought.

''I'm just curious,'' you said. It was truth though anyway. ''Why would flock of tengu go after one samurai and his katana?"

''Curious, huh?" he looked at your posture, as you were now pulling the bow slightly. Something lit in his head. ''Onmyouji? I thought you were a dead meat already.''

You raised a brow. You had to keep up with this as long as you could, even though your ankle was hurting like a hell.

''Yet here I am!" you smiled to him, even though his mere presence was causing you goosebumps all over the body. ''So?"

Kanbayashi, in spite of your earlier remark, shot again. This time he aimed for Ogiwara's feet. It didn't seem as if it hurt him, but certainly a damaged feet could be obstacle. He snorted and as if the conversation was over and he got ready to go to the storage room. You gave your best and instead aimed at his wings, pulling the string you held your breath. The arrow, packed with your energy flew through the air and nailed his wing to the wall.

Ogiwara shouted, which gave you indication as this was the best spot to aim further.

***

Okita was racing through the hall, going after the trail the fox left. Scattered ashes, limbs of youkai and blue fire was fairly a good indication where Okita had to go. The dagger in his hands was hardly a weapon he was accustomed to and hardly one to be able to fight with. Maybe if he was Yamazaki, Shinsengumi's spy and ninja, perhaps it could be deadly. For now, he was a swordsman, so to the hell with daggers.

He saw red tail in the distance and a growl. For instance, once Okita saw Akagitsune getting bigger, but never this big. He wasn't going to complain, as it made it easier to go through all the yokai here. Had he knew he'd be 150 years into the future, fighting demons and coughing his lungs out in mean time, he'd laugh. It really seemed like an joke, but further he ventured into it, the less amusing it was. Maybe if he hadn't encountered this miko-chan, then he'd have it easier. But really, he though to himself, what was he expecting from a woman of so vastly different world than the one he was accustomed to?

He used his dagger to kill some imps that were still alive and tried to go against him. In the dim light he finally saw the main source of the problem; old woman demon, that was now getting into a room. ''Magazine. Personel Only!", he read from a plate on the door. His destination.

All he had to do is to find his katana, and rush back to the tengu. He was really annoyed that yesterday he didn't get to kill that crow. Well, he was close to, but the girl had to jump in before he could. He could admit, that maybe driving his sword through a bystander was not 'moral' thing to do, but he couldn't care less. He was just here for a little while and then he'd go back, right? To bakumatsu, to serve under Kondou-san, just as before. This all was just a bit of a hindrance and a headache.

He went into the magazine after the red fox and saw as his sword was being picked up by the demon. At least was easy to spot, right? Akagitsune growled and blue fire surrounded them both, but only burning underlings of the Jakotsu Baba. She started to scream, but it seemed that the blue fire wasn't strong enough to kill her. Okita jumped and with an intent to kill, and using a momentum where she was distracted, tried to drive his dagger through her heart.

Last snake on her arm intercepted his blade and with inhuman strength yanked him, making him scrape his bare feet on the cold floor. He fought with it, with gritting his teeth. He reached with his hand for his sword but another push from the snake successfully stopped him. Okita saw as shikigami jumped through the room and caught the yokai's ankle in his teeth. With crushing power of its jaws, Jakotsu Baba was soon on the floor, only her one last snake as he defense. Still, the sword was clutched in her hands.

''Kusanagi no Tsurugi....'' she croaked, and her voice sounded like a breaking old tree wood. She repeated, ''Kusanagi no Tsurugi...Master, I have it...!"

Okita didn't have time to listen to the old hag, and instead yanked his arm as hard as he could, curving the blade just to cut though the snake scales. It grazed it and the snake hissed, flaring at him. It sunk its teeth into Okita's hand. The pain shoot through his arm but he only bit his lips and yanked harder. The hold on his hand was lesser and he was able to free himself. Sinking the dagger into its body in revenge he watched as the creature screeched in pain.

Without missing the momentum, choosing the moment where Jakotsu Baba was writhing in Akagitsune deadly cluster, Okita went for her heart. The dagger went through her body like a knife into butter, and soon enough she was falling into mist.

Well, there you go – magical blades from miko-chan.

He picked up his sword and turned to the door. He had one last enemy to fight, yet why he saw a flock of tengu's in the hallway? He had to deal with that before his arm went numb; he could feel pain pulsating through his veins. He took a hold on his sword, and instantly he felt so much more confident having it in his hands. He kicked from the floor and without giving crow's time to react he went through them like a tornado.

Damn, he thought, as his vision was beginning to get blurry. At least they were done. He turned into the corridor just to see Ogiwara charging at miko and the other man. He started to run, but he was not fast enough to reach them. In a blink of an eye, the woman shoot her arrow at Ogiwara's wings, and the said tangu in flurry of black feathers and inhuman screech pushed her, making her tumble on the floor.

Okita noticed arrow just above Ogiwara heart. He was blazing with anger, that even Okita could feel. Every his breath was heavy, his wings were mercilessly nailed with arrows, marking the walls and hallway red with blood. It seemed as if they were hurting him greatly unlike gunshots from the man that was standing by the hallway.

Ogiwara gave out a strangled yell and with a great speed went towards the miko that was now yet again pulling the bow string from the kneeling position on the floor. It seemed it was last arrow she had. Okita tightened his grip on the katana and just as the woman let go of the arrow he went for a blow. The arrow hit the tengu in the shoulder, and his blade slashed through his stomach.

It seemend as if Ogiwara realized he had been doomed, so in a tornado of black feathers and mist, he made a run for life, just before Okita could go for a blow into his heart. Ogiwara flew towards the window at the very end of the hallway, broke the window and with a glistering light of broken pieces of glass, he fled.

''I'll be back! Kusanagi no Tsurugi will be ours!" hiss was only what left of him.

Okita was breathing heavily, and he had feeling of déjà vu, as he watched Ogiwara. He honestly hoped he won't experience another déjà vu like this, because seriously, it was annoying as hell.

''Oh my god...'' the man from before sighed, sliding down on the doorframe.

Same, Okita thought as he leaned on the wall. Sun was creeping again in the hall as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

''Are you okay? Kanbayashi-san?" miko-chan turned to the man. Okita just closed his eyes, as he slowly felt his arm further numbing.

''Y-yes? What was that?" Kanbayashi asked.

''Tengu, Jakotsu Baba, snakes..." Okita spoke, just to not fall asleep, ''have I forgot about anyting else?"

''Imps," she spoke. Her voice tired for the fatigue. He heard some shuffling and somebody sat by him. ''Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes to be met with hers, tainted with worry. He pointed at his hand.

''I might've been bitten."

He clutched katana with his healthy hand. It was really bad situation, but he at least hoped he'd be able to use his hand soon. Snake bites weren't too dangerous, were they? Or yokai snakes. A thought of not using his arm again casted wave of worry inside him.

''Here,'' new voice joined them. Okita remembered this person, he appeared before. Bald man in a monk grab. He took out a talisman and started to chant. Instantly he felt better and got back feeling in his fingers. ''You're lucky they were just some small fries. Had it been some stronger poison your arm might've not worked."

''Thanks,'' Okita sighed. He moved his hand and waited for the numbness to subside.

***

Four of you gathered in Okita's room. There was nothing you could do really, a nurse came in soon after yokai were gone and ushered Okita to his bed. After that she plucked a drip into his hand, she told him to stay in bed. The doctor would be there soon.

You picked up a blanket from your room and stumbled into his room. You didn't really want to talk to Okita. You weren't sure how to approach him either, so you just sat at the edge of his bed. His room was quiet, as no other patients were admitted. By the window stood Kanbayashi, frown etched on his face. You weren't surprised though. Next to him stood Ashiya Doman, he seemed to be deep in thought.

''I know you,'' Okita started as the silence was a bit to uncomfortable. He pointed at you, and then looked at two men by the window, ''but who are you two?"

Kanbayashi looked starled. Well, he witnessed Okita on his murderous escapade after Ogiwara. But at least this time you were greatful, because if he didn't appear there, then Ogiwara would surely hit you next time.

''I'm Ashiya Doman,'' the older man introduced himself to Okita. ''I'm family friend.''

''My name's Kanbayashi Ryo... I'm police officer.. I've been working on Miyako Odorki case, uh. Yeah."

He finished clumsily and gave a bow. As if he was reminded of something he took a deep breath, ''I want to thank you, uh, for saving my life. You have my gratitude, mister...?"

Okita looked at you. That was tight spot, but Kanbayashi was a witness to all of what happened. So maybe it was okay to tell him? You shrugged your arms and snuggled deeper into the blanket. Kanbayashi looked between two of you.

''Okita Souji,'' he said finally.

''Okay," Kanbayashi nodded. ''Nice to meet you," after a second he blinked, ''that's a peculiar name."

You looked around the room and your eyes feel on the piece of paper. You knew it well, it was admission paper. One that would need to be filled in and since nurse made no indication that Oktia was going to be released today, and even said something about doctor... you were doomed. Okita did not exist.

You looked at Kanbayashi. He was police officer, he could probably make some documents for him. Right? Besides you kinda saved his life, and even if it seemed to be a bit not moral to push police officer to forge documents, that was only a chance.

What bothered you was fact that you were still willing to help him.

He noticed your gaze.

''Uhm?," he shook his head violently, ''I would like to know what just happened in the hallway. I mean...''

You smiled and turned to Okita. He was surprised to see you brightened eyes.

''I get a feeling that you're up to no good," he said, his arms crossing themselves. You turned to him fully, resting your arms on his lifted knees. He made an attempt to shook you off but you focused on his eyes and ignored him.

''Souji-san," you started. ''You don't exist."

''Excuse me?"

''You have no papers, just as when I was trying to admit you to the hospital month ago. You have none, because you don't exist in these times."

His mouth went a bit agape but he nodded in realization.

''What are you two talking about?" both Ashiya and Kanbayashi asked in confusion.

''Kanbayashi-san,'' Okita shot him a wolfish grin. You turned to see Kanbayashi flinck. ''I have a story to tell you."

So Okita spoke about his appearance here, who he was, and that he planned to return to his times. But for now he was stuck here, more like a ghost that didn't exist.

''That's why, Kanbayashi-san," you said as he finished. Kanbayashi in middle of Okita's story sat down, shook to the core. But he was taking it well, he wasn't screaming about him spouting lies. You continued, ''we need documents for Okita.''

Police officer looked at the floor and for a moment he looked few years older. He raised his eyes to meet yours.

''How do I know you're not some criminal on the run?"

''I'm pretty sure he is not in any files you have. Besides, you saw all what happened in the hallway, right?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

''I mean, for years I could see yokai...,'' he confessed. ''Small or bigger. But I always ignored them and they ignored me. Why today...?"

You sent him a comforting smile and spoke, ''it's on us, not you. Don't worry about that."

''But the fact is, that you saved my life."

He stated nodding to himself. He looked at three of you with gratitude, but still in his eyes flickered a doubt.

''Then do us a favor and we'll be even," Okita encouraged.

Kanbayashi was visibly fighting with himself. He was police officer, it was against his morale, you knew that. But you felt as if there was no other choice. Gosh, you'd feel guilty later.

''I'll see...," he gulped. He looked at Okita, ''I'll see what I can do.''

You sighed in relief, and bowed to him.

''Thank you so much!" you sent him a smile. He meekly returned it as he scarped his head and adjusted his glasses. ''Ah, right. We've been sometimes using name Okiwasa Soujiro.''

''Okiwasa Soujiro, huh? Alright. But I can't promise anything.''

''All help will be appreciated, sir!"

After that Kanbayashi decided that he had to go back to precinct, afterall he was still on duty. He promised to be back tomorrow. You said your goodbyes, and he left the room.

Only person left was Ashiya. He seemed to take news quite well. You realized that now more people knew about Okita, and you hoped it won't come back to bite you in the arse. Ashiya as usual looked like was in deep thought, and nothing appeared on his face.

''_____-chan,'' he turned to you. ''I think I'll also be going. I will come by to visit soon too. Until then."

''Oh! Alright!" you smiled to him and watched as he left. What a mysterious man he was. You hoped you could trust him. Kanbayashi was easier case, he was indebted to you. But Ashiya, was just friend of your family. More so, friend of your grandfather and you hadn't seen Ashiya ever since he died. So all in all, you didn't know that man too well, and at best, your memories of him were fuzzy.

You sighed as most of the tension left you. But then you got reminded why you didn't even want to talk with Okita in first place. He terrified you yesterday to no end. You shook your head.

''I wonder... what Ogiwara ment,'' you mused aloud, playing with your necklace, as if it were to give you piece of mind.

''Huh?''

''When he spoke about Kusanagi no Tsurugi," you finished. You remember distinctly him saying this name. Name of the sword, which was one of Three Sacred Treasures.

''Ah, I honestly have no idea," Okita shrugged. ''They were spouting the same nonsense since I was back in 1866."

You nodded.

''Wait. In 1866? You've met them?"

''Not Ogiwara, no,'' he shook his head. ''But the crows, yes."

Your eyes widened.

''How?"

He looked towards the ceiling, weighting whether or not speak further.

''I was at night patrol back 1866,'' he said. ''I went around your temple and there I was attacked by some other demons and tengu. They drove spear through my abdomen and pushed into the water. Next thing I remember is this place. And being in 2016.''

Your mind worked fast, trying to put puzzles together. You remembered first thing Okita did in your times was to 'settle scores with crow' and then try to drown in a river.

''So they wanted sword?"

''Yep."

You frowned and you rubbed your temples in frustration.

''Why the sword? Did you steal it from them?"

This served a hard glare into your direction. You met it with one of your own. It felt as if Okita was the one who brought all the troubles your way. From 1866 no less!

''Who you take me for? I didn't steal from anyone."

''So why are they after your sword?'' you questioned. Your voice rose a few octaves.

''How would I know?" he spat. The situation was turning ugly again. His green eyes flashed, ''stop blabbering some nonsense, or you'll regret using your tongue."

''Oh, so you're gonna kill me?" you flared back. ''That's just perfect way to deal with situation isn't it? Sorry but this place doesn't work like this! I though samurai were all about honor and protection!"

''Do you think I wanted it?'' he said slowly, punctuating every word.. ''To be stuck in a place when I have no idea what to do? To be lost?"

Your eyes widened. You looked into his eyes, now sparking with something akin to anger, but not really.

Lost.

His word stuck you and perhaps you finally realized something, what you were oblivious to. You hugged yourself in your blanket as you stared at white sheets of the bedding. Okita fell back to the pillows and looked out of the window, as both of you collected your thoughts.

''Hey...'' you said softly, cutting though the silence. ''Do you want to go on a walk?"

Okita looked at you.

''A walk?"

''Yes,'' you nodded and sent him a bit of a crooked smile. Silence stretched.

''Will they let us?" he raised a brew.

''Since when are you concerned about it?'' you attempted at joking. It didn't rise his mood a tiny bit, but either way, you didn't expect it to. You stood up, conscious of your ankle and waited for him. You knew there was no problem with patients going into the garden with drips, so you weren't worried about that.

He walked a bit behind you, as you maneuvered though the corridors and down the stairs. In reception you met one of your ex-coworkers; a middle-aged woman with messy bun and glasses. She smiled as you approached.

''What can I do for you?" she smiled.

''We're going for a walk, okay?"

She frowned but in the end she gave in.

You went into the gardens, with your blanket flying behind you on the breeze. Okita was silent whole time as you led him to the small pond crossed by the bridge. You leaned on the railings and watched koi fish swimming in glistering water.

''So?" he asked, as leaned in similar manner. He tapped his fingers on the red wooden railings.

''To be perfectly honest,'' you began, ''you scared me back then in the Miyako Hall.''

You glanced at him, but his expression didn't change. There was no mischievous smile upon his lips or glint in his eyes. Or even anger. Just blank face. 

''To the point that I was wondering, who was the real demon out there. And for some time I didn't want to have anything to do with you'' you continued. You gulped down your silva, slowly putting your thoughts together, ''but perhaps I didn't realize how much I didn't understand you.''

''No shit, you don't understand me," he scoffed. He was looking down at koi pond.

''Yes, that's true. It feels like we're two strangers on the opposite sides of the riverbed, with no bridge to connect us'' you said as you looked ahead, and you almost could see the river that flown near the temple. ''Yet still, not understanding the other shore, I tried to apply rules of mine.''

You sighed. You didn't look at Okita, but instead at the fishes. It was easier.

''What I'm trying to say is that, I have no idea what you're going through and I wanted you to deal with thighs when you had no idea how to" you explained. ''After all I know nothing of being a samurai or Shinsengumi or anything really.''

''What's your point?" he asked. His tone a bit careful.

You looked at him and waited till he lifted his eyes to meet yours.

''I want to understand you,'' you declared. Okita widened his eyes a bit. ''No matter how awful it sounds, we're kinda stuck together for a longer run and I don't want to stay ignorant to you and your feelings. Say we're reluctant partners or something. Hell, maybe it's god's wish to bring you here for whatever the reason. And I honestly have no idea what actual goal is, but I want to know more about you and understand you."

You took a breath in.

''I promised you that I will help you to go home, and I want to keep that promise. Honestly, I have no idea what to do or how to do it, but I won't ditch you. It's just not who I am. So, let's try to be friends?"

''Friends?" he sent you a crooked smile. ''I don't really have friends.''

''Well, then let me be your first friend or something. A comrade. A companion. A partner, a –"

''Okay, I get it," he waved his hand.

You smiled.

''What I want you to understand,'' he started instead, ''is that I am sword of Shinsengumi. I have to go back to my times no matter what I will do anything to do it. Shinsengumi and serving under Kondou-san is what is most important to me. I won't be afraid to kill anyone who stands in my way.''

''Well then let's hope no one stands in your way."

He was deadly serious, just as you were. But you knew that if something like this would happen, you'd stop him. Maybe he'd have to go through you. Well, that was the price of letting him stay.

''But maybe,'' he spoke again. ''Maybe, for time being things are going to change, no matter how much I try to fight against it.''

''As in?"

''I'll be stuck here for a while yet, so until that time I need to somehow live through this era. I dislike compromises, that don't end up in a favor of silencing someone entirely, but –"he took a deeper breath. ''I certainly understand your point of view.''

''So, let's be mature adults and make this ridiculous situation somehow work?"

''Yes, make it work.''


	9. Nine.

For better or for worse Okita was to stay in the hospital. He was diagnosed with tuberculosis, as you were expecting. Thanks to modern medicine it was curable, or at least you hoped it would. You've seen some older patients with said disease, and it wasn't the pleasant view. You couldn't imagine living while coughing your lungs out. Okita was prescribed to six month treatment, in which he was supposed to get rid of the illness. Doctors were positive, since he was only twenty-three and otherwise healthy young man.

Okita had to stay for a lot of additional tests, and with a bit of encouragement from you, he agreed to remain at hospital. You brought him spare pajamas, his phone so he wouldn't get too bored and some books. Okita began to learn how to write on keyboard, which was as much hilarious as it was confusing. And now as you looked down on the small screen you weren't sure what he meant by a keysmash.

You looked outside the window, watching as steady pace of the train brought you closer and closer to Kyoto center. You sighed. It was your first day at university after the spring break. You should've gone there three days before, but you were at hospital. You saw your friends and it was really refreshing, just listening to their stories about the spring break. But it triggered something else too. Something that weighted a bit on your mind; your future career was not safe. You were getting entangled in a matters out of your control and you had some gut sense to believe it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Your education was very important to you, but the more years progressed the academic work was getting busier and busier. You still had your duties at the temple and even though it wasn't mediatory you just couldn't leave granny without any help. When you decided to become an onmyouji, you also decided to stick with the temple.

Your mind was also burdened by an accumulation of your recent failures. You thought that you were moderately good archer, or at least average. The Miyako Odori fiasco plus fight with Ogiwara in the hospital showed you that, in fact, you sucked. It was easy to stuck some talismans here and there, to let Akagitsune to take care of the enemies. But getting things done yourself – that turned out to be a feat. You snorted at yourself.

The train stopped. You walked through the familiar route that you hadn't seen for three years now. Your gaze fell onto open metal gates of your high school. You smiled softly, recalling all the memories connected with that place. Friends you've made, that sadly went on their own path. Some crushes and cute boys you liked. Teachers – better and worse.

It's been a while.

You went towards your destination. The archery court in the back of the school grounds was the place where you, three years ago, spent almost every afternoon. You chose it as your after class club activity, which was both entertaining and educative. After graduating you stopped with archery lessons, so your skills got really rusty.

You looked out for a familiar face of your teacher. You saw her with a student, helping him with his posture. Nostalgia filled you as you regarded the whole court, as nothing seemed to change.

"Yamabuki-sensei!" you called out when she seemed to be done. She turned to you and recognition lighted her face.

"Good morning!" she smiled back as you rushed to her. "How long has it been?"

"Too long".

She regarded you with her dark eyes. She was tall woman in her thirties, lean and muscular. Her hair was tied into ponytail. She was looking at you curiously, probably wondering what made you come to your old high school after three years.

"Sensei... I kind of... need archery lessons."

''Lessons?" she leaned with her arms crossed over a chestplate she was wearing as a part of a training kimono.

You nodded, your eyes wandering. How do you explain that you need to get stronger in order to defeat new enemies?

"But you know," she continued. "This is high school activity club, I don't think you'll be able to train here."

"I know. I just want to ask if there's a way for you to train me? I really valued you as my teacher and I can't think of anyone else."

You pleaded with your eyes. You really needed all training you could get. Needed and wanted. Older woman seized you once again.

''Well, I'm having some extra lessons at my family home every Saturday,'' she said. ''For kids.''

''I don't mind at all. Just something to keep me going, sensei.''

''Come by this Saturday then, and we'll see what you need to work on.''

You smiled back at her and gave a big sigh of relief, ''thank you so much.''

She shook her head in dismissal, as if saying it's okay. She gave you her address and you thanked her once again.

''I need to get back to my students, sorry," she smiled and pointed out at highschoolers peeking from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry to keep you then."

She winked at you and clapped her hands, addressing the pupils, ''alright guys, break is over."

"Yes, sensei!" a choir of voices resounded. Students started to shuffle to get back into positions.

You smiled, feeling nostalgic at the scene so familiar to you. She was by far your favorite teacher at high school. She understood your need of a bit of peace and quiet in hectic environment, as you would stay till late at the training grounds. Just you and your bow. Yamabuki-sensei would observe, make remarks and help you as you trained.

Soon you decided to head back home, after quick goodbyes with Yamabuki-sensei you headed back to the train station. You picked groceries on your way and tried to understand what Okita was texting. All in all, you were glad he stayed at the hospital to recuperate. And that he could treat an illness that historically killed him. For a second you wondered how much you changed history, but at the same time not helping an ill person is a no-go.

So for the next uneventful days you juggled between lectures at the university and helping at the temple as you used to. Before Okita was discharged from the hospital to your mail arrived an envelope from Kanbayashi, the young police officer. It contained birth certificate for Okiwasa Soujiro and other papers. You blessed him in your thoughts. Thanks to Kanbayashi you were able to finally register him into the hospital. They didn't kick him out only because of your connection to dr Matsumoto. You felt relief as you thought that one of your problems was solved.

You told granny about this as well. She wasn't entirely pleased than now you were dealing with illegal matters, but there wasn't anything she could do.

Over the days you mulled over the events that apparently brought him to the present. You promised you would help him. And this brought you here, where it all apparently began, a week later when Okita was back at the temple.

''Walk me through it, Souji-san" you said standing, hands on your hips, gazing at the gentle waves of the river. Light early May breeze moved your hair, afternoon sun slowly descending down hiding behind peaks of the forest.

Okita stood beside you, shading his eyes as he looked towards same river. It was quite serene atmosphere by the riverbank, just two or three people crossing the bridge, not minding two of you.

''Walk you through what?"

''Can you tell me how exactly you travelled through the time?" you asked, looking at him, squinting as the sun blinded you momentarily.

''You have really bad memory, I've already told you,'' he complained.

''You had a night patrol, came to the temple, got attacked, fell into water and bam! You're here."

"Couldn't sum up this better,'' he replied.

You scratched your cheek.

''Didn't you feel something in the temple? Like some sort of spiritual pull?''

''Nope, regular patrol,'' Okita shrugged. ''I got attacked out of nowhere.''

You hummed and gazed back at the river. There weren't that much clues towards what could trigger the time travel.

''Let's see,'' you let your thoughts a voice. ''You arrived here in what... April 11th?"

You took out your phone and googled the date, out of lack of better ideas. Okita shuffled closer, taking a look at the screen. Apparently on this day it was full moon.

''Full moon?" you asked.

"Yeah,'' he nodded. ''In 1866 it was also full moon, now that I think about it."

You smiled, ''alright, were getting somewhere. Maybe April 11th is some important date."

You took a peak at Okita and his expression seemed curious. Maybe you were really solving the puzzle. You looked back to your screen, yet what you read made you sigh. Your shoulders dropped as you spoke ''Yeah, scratch that, unless National Safe Motherhood Day is somehow connected to this."

Okita sighed, ''I'll give you pointers for the effort.''

"Gee, thanks,'' you quipped. ''Okay let's backtrack. Full moon, right?"

"Maybe I have to jump into river when it's full moon," Okita proposed. He looked at the river and back at you.

''Could work I guess?'' you agreed. You looked back to google and cheered, ''so it seems tonight it's full moon again, which means we're lucky!"

''I really hope I won't be getting wet for no reason.''

You shook your head and assured him it will be fine. Or at least it's a worth shot. You went back to the temple for the time being. It wouldn't be until at least midnight for the moon to appear. You took care of some housework and prepared for the evening in mean time. If you would really send Okita back today to bakumatsu then you figured you can also pack him. You took small backpack you would use for trips and packed him medication for his tuberculosis and some antiseptics he could use. And at the end you took a towel and warm jacket in case it didn't work out.

Around 11PM you and Okita departed back for the river, only your grandmother questioning you about your intentions.

''Midnight picnic,'' Okita told her and pushed you out of the house.

''Wha-?" you heard your grandma's voice back in the hallway.

He waved back and made his way out. Without much choice you followed him but decided against questioning him.

You sat down at the riverbank and observed as moon peaked out of the clouds. The bridge was lighted by series of street lamps as it loomed over you.

''I prepared a backpack for you with medication you might find useful.''

''Ah thanks,'' he replied taking it into his hands. He took a long look at the moon above and then looked back to you. ''Well then.''

''Yeah. Watch out for yourself I guess?" you offered awkwardly.

Without any other word he made his way towards the river and descended inside. You held your breath as you watched him take a dive inside. But after a few moments he was back on the surface, dripping wet.

''It didn't work, miko-chan!" he called out as he looked back to you and walked back to the riverbank.

You sighed in resignation.

''Not that I expected any good result,'' he murmured, standing now by you.

''Sorry,'' you handed him the towel and then the jacket. He shook his head at you with a quiet nevermind.

''My second theory is that,'' you began as you watched him wipe his face. Small chill run through you, as the nights were still considerably cold. You continued, ''maybe next year, same time it would work?"

''A whole year?"

You nodded. You didn't have any basis for it, or even a gut feeling. You just hoped it would be the answer.

''We'll continue looking though.''

Okita raised his brew at you, ''where does that optimism come from?"

''Are you giving up?"

''In your dreams,'' Okita scoffed.

''Then I'm not giving up either.''

You began walking back to the temple.

Next day when you came back from your lectures you walked past red torii gate at the peak of the stairs leading to the temple, with a bit of a strain as your ankle was still hurting. You were greeted by two miko sweeping the courtyard, who waved their hands at you. Some patrons were visiting the temple as well and you were glad that the area wasn't empty. The temple wasn't located anywhere near main roads, it was surrounded by trees; and while you loved some peace and tranquility of the place, the location didn't help to gain visitors.

Your grandma often wondered what to do to bring them in. Kunizuka family wasn't that rich to begin with, most of the funds actually went into the temple maintenence. Your mother, even though your she turned back at being a heiress, she still provided for the temple financially. Your father was also quite generous. But most of the money came from the people, the visitors. Every once and then on special holiday miko's prepared open-air performances to not only commemorate the event but also to show off. This was also source of income, and with spring in full bloom some of the events would soon appear.

You passed main temple building, then the main house and guesthouse and went to the very backspace of the complex. While courtyard in the main house served you for a long time as training ground ever since you trained with your grandpa and grandma, you knew about dojo. Your grandfather was a master of the blade and it was his prefered weapon. Your grandmother went from the line of miko of Amaterasu, she and from what you knew her ancestors had spiritual power coming from the line; after all main reason of the temple existence was to pray to Amaterasu and preserve the barrier against the evil. But your grandfather wasn't loosing to her, he was a swordsman and also came from family with long onmyoji tradition. He opened the dojo in one of the rooms when he was young and from what you knew it was prosperous for a while. After your grandfather's death nobody continued with schooling. Students dispersed.

You slid the doors of the dojo that for years now served as a storage room. The room was dark and dusty, filled with boxes and some house and temple equipment. You admit that you were guilty about some of the mess inside as you never really cared about cleaning there. Opening the doors wide, you entered the stuffy room. One box was open and inside you saw wooden swords, without a doubt Okita took his and Akira's from here.

You looked around the room, thinking of how long it would take to make it usable again as a dojo. You admit that this idea wandered around your mind ever since you saw Akira training with Okita in the courtyard. Teaching kids and maybe even some teens in the dojo could be a good thing for Okita, who as he said, was lost in this world. Some kind of familiarity. Your ideas weren't totally selfless, you had to admit, you wanted the temple to prosper. Dojo could bring new visitors as well.

Teaching kids in the afternoons won't put too much strain on his body even if he cared. You can't imagine him not training to keep up the shape as he's been doing this up to this point. He still rested after the fight at Miyako Odori and you hoped your night escapade won't put additional strain on his health.

And thus tedious cleaning up of the dojo began.

***

"Souji-san!" you chirped walking inside Okita's room after a short knock. You spotted him by the opened shoji doors, on the porch, looking into some books. Although it didn't seem as he was really reading them.

"I'm bored," Okita announced as soon as you seated yourself by him.

"It's your lucky day, I've brought something special from the city."

You took out box filled with mochi out of your bag. Okita eyed it with curiosity and without any delay he took the sweets.

"Well, then thank you for the meal," he said.

"Oh and Kotobuki-san paid a visit and told me to sent you greetings."

Okita's eyes narrowed as he munched the food.

"Kotobuki who?" he asked.

"The older man? You've met him twice," you said. "He was looking for the Three Sacred Treasures?"

Okita face lit with recognition, "this guy. Speaking of him – anything new?"

"He didn't say anything of that sorts, why?"

You turned to Okita as you sat more comfortably on the wooden planks.

"Taking into account crows being sure that my sword is Kusanagi no Tsurugi I thought that you'd get more interested in this research,'' he said shrugging his arms. "I was wrong."

You sent him a pointed look and crossing your arms you replied, "I was busy with other stuff, but rest assured I took some books to read on this topic."

"Bring them to me, you don't have much to do anyway," he waved mochi in your direction and promptly devoured it whole.

"Which part of I was busy did you miss?" you sighed and pinched your nose. "I've got university now to worry about."

"University?" Okita asked, a bit clueless.

"I study medicine for three years now. I had long break in April but now new semester begun so now I'll be mostly out now."

Okita was munching as he pondered about your reply.

''So you want to be a doctor? Is that possible?"

You frowned a bit, ''of course. I was juggling between being a surgeon for a while but in the end I think I'm bit too clumsy for such a job. I like kids, so I think I'll work with them. Opening my own practice would be a really dream coming true."

"So women in this era can be a doctors, huh."

"Ah, that's what you meant!" you realized. Of course, bakumatsu era women weren't as privileged as now, they were mostly stay at home housewives.

"You were treating me when I came here first time?" he questioned.

"No, I was there just as part of my practice for university. Doing more of nurse job."

You recalled your first, very messy meeting with the samurai you tried to admit to the hospital. It seemed so far away. You chuckled a bit, earing a weird look from Okita. You looked at him and you were glad he seemed to be looking more healthy. Deathly pale didn't suit him, you concluded.

''Another thing, Souji-san," you began also munching the sweets. "I cleaned up old dojo, and I must tell you I hated every minute of it, but now its usable."

"Mhm," he gulped down. ''That's why you were running around so much lately."

''I was thinking,'' you looked into his eyes.

''That doesn't end well."

"Hear me out first! As I said, I was thinking, if maybe, you would want to open up a dojo and school some kids?"

He blinked back at you, as you were leaning forward. ''Why would I?"

"Historically you were a teacher right?"

"Technically..." he drawled out.

"Yes, I've read my books," you smiled. ''So what do you think? It could be fun, you're already teaching Akira-kun."

"Hm. Am I getting paid?" he scratched his chin.

"What. No."

"Then it's not really a fair deal, miko-chan."

"How-?" you sighed and messaged your temples, hearing his smartass remark. ''I'm literally providing roof over your head, pay it off!"

''I was supposed to be your bodyguard, that was the deal," he clicked his tongue in mocking disapproval. ''You're so stingy."

"I am not stingy, I am offended."

He snorted and chuckled at your puffed up cheeks. You saw amusement in his eyes. He leaned back onto the door frame and waved his hand dismissively.

''I have to think that through.''

''Souji-san, please?'' you frowned. You leaned again towards him. ''I really, really want you to do it."

He eyed you up and down, small smirk on his lips.

"Fine, but-.''

''Yes?"

"You have to bring me more sweets."

You blinked. That was easy, you thought and smiled.

''Great! You'll see it's a great idea, Souji-san!" you cheered.

''How are you so sure?" he raised a brew at you taking a sip of tea he had prepared earlier.

''Won't it be good for you as well? I mean, this is something you know the best right? Swordsmanship. Like a fish in the water," you grinned at him, ''And this way you'll be a little bit happier about being here, right?"

''Huh?" he stared, seemingly frozen.

You looked at the small garden stretching before you. You really wished it would work out, and hopefully you weren't too overbearing towards Okita.

''By the way, Souji-san,'' you started, your gaze falling on some untouched books laying on the porch. ''What are you doing when I'm at university?"

You turned to him in curiosity.

''Sightseeing,'' came short reply and mysterious smile.

Briefly, you wondered if you should be worried.

''Anyways!" you stood up and stretched your arms out with a content sigh. "I'm going to my archery lessons. So see you later I guess."

"Archery?" he repeated. ''You're full of surprises today."

"Yeah, I need to pick it up again, since I quite literally sucked very recently at being decent in anything."

You took a look at empty mochi box and concluded that you need to bring more next time around. What a shame they were gone already, Okita had quite an appetite.

''Where's your arrogant onmyoji stance?" he quipped, Cheshire-cat grin on his lips. He rested his head on his palm as he leaned forward.

Your pursed your lips in displeasure; you sure were arrogant before. Being called out on your bullshit in this many ways sucked a lot. You sighed and plastered a smile on your face, ''to stand up again as proud miko and onmyoji I need to work hard.''

You looked at your phone, noticing the hour and made a haste leave from your house.


End file.
